Saving a Tiger
by ChuChu43
Summary: I watched as the Fairy was dropped from Minerva's grip. Is this how my guild is? Evil and heartless? Yes... yes it is. I watched as some of the Fairies talked a bit and I saw everyone sigh in relief. It means the Fairy was alive... I left my guild area. It wasn't weird for me to leave, but I didn't go to my usual spot. No. I went to the emergency room... to visit a Fairy...
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I decided to write another story! It's really bad to do too many at once

but I wanted to anyway! Please read my others stories too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I cried. I cried hard, I let them down. I let down my family, my guild... all the people who were counting on me to win... I felt ashamed, I ached all over. Minerva isn't a kind person, I would have felt better if she would just let me lose by throwing me out instead of humiliating me by bringing me in to her over and over again, that pain. I'm embarrassed to even face my guild. I'm stuck in the water with the witch punching and kicking me all over. The tears in my eyes making everything blurry, I can't see anything. I can just feel that pain and hear my own screams. Her hand gripped around my neck holding my limp body outside the water, if she drops me... I'm gone... I can't move... can't fight back... my keys already on the floor... and then I fell...

Falling... falling... falling... I hear people screaming my name in fear, shouting at Minerva, even people laughing at my pain... As I hit the ground I feel four strong arms catch me, two abnormally cold, two abnormally hot. Gray, Natsu, I still felt the hard impact, but the fact that they caught me saved my life... I feel dead though, eyes closed, staggered breathing, but I can hear everything... Sabertooth laughing, Wendy trying to heal me... I can barely feel the magic working... is this... goodbye?

No, you can't kill a Fairy... not like this...

I was rushed to the emergency room, magic was making it's attempt to heal my wounds. Natsu, I can hear your shaking voice, Gray, I can feel your scared through your hand that's holding mine, Erza, I can hear your cries. I can sense all the sadness in the room. I couldn't open my eyes and say I'm fine, I couldn't move my body to let them know I was alive... I could only keep my shallow breath going so they know I was still here. I don't know what to say when I open my eyes though... How can I face them after I humiliated the name of Fairy Tail though, I'm weak... I lost the Flare too... I haven't won a single game I played in... not one...

Porlyusica and Wendy were trying their hardest to heal me, my bones are slowly joining together again, the bleeding has stopped. I feel calmer, in less pain than before. My arms and legs were straightened out into a more comfortable position, I felt like screaming in pain when they were shifted, but my mouth refused to open. The magic stopped flowing through me and I heard someone walk away from me, "She's alive, but needs to rest. When she wakes up, she is not allowed to move." A stern voice said, it was a woman so I could only assume it was Porlyusica, then she left the room.

"Wendy, she's gonna wake up... right?" Natsu's voice trembled as he spoke, i wanted to wake up right then to prove I was alive, but I couldn't... "Yes Natsu-san. Lucy-san will wake up, I can guarantee it. The only thing that I'm unsure of is when..." "There is nothing we can do about that, so we should leave her to rest and continue healing." Erza said quietly, the tears were covering her voice and I struggled to hear it, "You're right, guys we should let her sleep and continue watching the games." Gray said, I heard everyone leave the room, "Lucy-san, I know you're okay... Please wake up soon..." Wendy said before she follow the rest out.

I'm okay Wendy, I promise...

xxxxx

Rogue's POV

Minerva... I knew she was cruel but this is evil... Sting was laughing his head off next to me, but I could see how injured the Fairy was... Broken bones, her body is completely limp. But through all that blood you can still see her beautiful face, perfect body, golden hair which was now tinted red... "Yo Rogue, what's with that face?" "Huh?" I looked to Sting, I kept my face and voice as flat as possible, it's not that I didn't have emotion, it's just I didn't like to show it... feelings show everything... and there are somethings that I prefer to keep a secret, "I SAID WHAT'S WITH THAT FACE! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SPOTTED AN ANGEL OR SOMETHING!" I almost flinched at Sting's loud voice in my ear, "You don't have to yell..." "Well then you should listen... It's not like you to suddenly zone out, did you finally see a girl that made you go crazy by just looking at her? Your face was so creepy, like you wanted to kiss her senseless or something..." I thought about what Sting said, how did I let down my barrier without realising? I've never done that before...

I scoffed and turned back to the fight, Minerva had the Fairy by the neck and was yelling stuff about how Sabertooth is the strongest guild, I could see Fairy Tail were about ready to kill, the Fairy looked dead... and then she dropped her... Everything went in slow motion and I saw the Fairy fall, I gripped the railing tight so I didn't get the urge to run and catch her. I saw Natsu and some other guy running with all their might and catch the blonde in the nick of time, if they didn't I'm sure she would have died form the impact if she wasn't dead already. I watched all this with a straight face, keeping all anger and jealously from seeping through my body. Jealously huh? Was I really jealous that it wasn't me that caught the Fairy? What is she doing to me? I didn't even know the girls name... I didn't join my guild members as they had a chat with some Fairies in the arena, Natsu was cursing his head off to Minerva, "You bitch! What do you think you've done?" The red head held him back and spoke, "I don't care if you're the strongest, or number one in Fiore. I will only say one thing. You have made enemies of the worst guild to anger."

Minerva laughed as she returned to us, the little blue haired Fairy was performing emergency healing in the middle of the arena so it was clear how bad the girl was injured. "Those bitches much be crazy to think they can beat us!" Minerva laughed again. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't yell at Minerva, that would be foolish of me. The Fairy was rushed to the emergency room after a quick heal where I assumed she would be heal to a greater extent. Is this what our guild is like, evil and heartless? Yes... yes it is... You could feel the love from Fairy Tail, when Sting and I returned from a mission almost dead nobody in the guild helped us, in fact Master slapped us both and left us in the guild while everyone went home... we ended up sleeping on the guild floor that night then bandaging each other up the next morning... I didn't want to stay, but where else was there to go?

The games continued and I watched as some of the Fairies returned to their guild area, they talked a bit and I saw everyone sigh and hug in relief. It means the Fairy was alive... The new Fairy Tail team was introduced and a game between some weirdos started. I excused myself and left my guild area. It wasn't unusual, everyone knew I left once in a while because the fights got boring to me, but this time I didn't go to my usual spot. No... I went to the emergency room... to visit the Fairy.

* * *

What do you think?

I hope you like that! This story will probably end up being

shorter than my usual stories, but it might not!

byebye

chu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Rogue's POV

I walked down the hallway trying to locate the injured fairy. Minerva was cruel to hurt someone like that. She almost died. I took a left and caught the scent of lots of dried blood. I quietly went into the room and looked to what was on the bed, a beautiful, blonde mage. It was her, the fairy that seemed to unknowingly break down my walls. As I went up to the bed I heard someone approaching from outside and changed into my shadow form before retreating to the side of the room. I didn't want to get caught, how foolish that would be. A tiger caught with a fairy.

The door opened and in walked Dragneel. He started to sniff around in the air. Did he sense me? He shouldn't be able to sense my shadow form. He sat down on the chair next to the fairy and had a conversation with the unconscious girl. "Hey Luce. How you feeling? Everyone's so worried about you. It smells to much like blood in here." Luce? Is that her name? "Gray is really worried about you, and even Juvia is worried about her 'love rival'." He gave a quiet chuckle, "Please get better soon. I want to see you smile again, and kick me out of your house. Erza wants to go shopping with you, for cake." I smelt salt as Dragneel began to cry, "There's a stupid match between Ichiya and the weird bunny vs Bacchus and Rocker. It turns out the guy in the bunny suit was Nichiya, you remember that creepy exceed from Edolas?" Dragneel sighed and slowly got up, "I'm gonna go back to the team, I'll talk to you later?"

Dragneel took one last look at the fairy before leaving the room. Once he left, I got out of my shadow form and sat on the now empty seat. "So your name is Luce?" I muttered quietly. Her golden hair was cleaned but tinted with red, making it look like she has pink in her hair. She was bandaged of practically every visible part on her body. What did Minerva do? I brought my hand up and touched her face. Her skin was still smooth and creamy, "One day, I'll be able to talk to you like Dragneel. I want to see you smile too." I chuckled at myself, I must be going insane. I whispered a goodbye into her ear and left the room. Yes, one day you'll be smiling for me.

"Where have you been?" Minerva's stern voice asked, "Where do you think?" I answered with no emotion as I walked past her and took my spot next to Sting. He turned to face me with a smirk on his face, "Dude, you smell like a girl." He whispered before laughing quietly, "I won't tell anyone, I hope she's hot though." I sighed at Sting's antics. He obviously knew, and I trusted him, but there's no need to tell him anything yet.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

I felt myself wake up, I couldn't opened my eyes though. Oh yeah, that's right... Stupid Minerva... I inwardly groaned, the pain was still there, but only just. I should be able to actually wake up soon. As I had my little pity party I heard the door open, I waited for something to happen though nothing did as the door opened a second time. A voice started talking which I could make out to be Natsu. I'm feeling kinda like crap Natsu, I wish I could wake up. Tell everyone not to worry about me, I don't want them to, and I guess I must've been bleeding a whole lot... Natsu was speaking to me like it was only me and him, but I was sure I heard the door open twice. Does that mean there's a second presence that Natsu didn't know about? The person couldn't have left without Natsu noticing...

Gray was really worried, he and Natsu caught me when I was falling. I wonder how they got to me that fast, I'm glad I didn't hit the bare ground though. Juvia was worried too, even if I'm her 'love rival' it's nice to know we're still friends. I smiled in my head as Natsu kept talking. The bunny was Nichiya... Erza would've freaked. I heard the chair Natsu was sitting on shift, signalling he had gotten up. He told me he'd come back later, I'm so happy that he's worried for me. It's nice to know he cares. The door shut behind him and I heard the chair shift again. There was someone else... How did Natsu not notice?

"So your name is Luce?" A voice muttered. I couldn't recognise the voice, it wasn't Gray... or any other person in the guild... Luce? Natsu called me that before, which means that this person heard the conversation and he assumed that was my name. The voice was deep and masculine, he sounded like he genuinely cared about me, did I know him? "One day, I'll be able to talk to you like Dragneel. I want to see you smile too." If I could, my cheeks would be blushing by now. Not only was his voice masculine but quite sexy as well... I want to be able to see you, I want to be able to talk to you too.

The unknown person whispered a goodbye into my ear and left the room. I heard the door shut. Who are you? Why have you come?

xxxxx

Natsu's POV

"Hey Flame Brain?" I could hear Ice Prick yelling at me and waving his hand in front of my face. I did the weirdest thing in return, I ignored him. "Gray leave Natsu alone." Erza said with amusement in her voice, I have never let Ice Queen get away with calling me something but I was deep in thought, thinking if you must... I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was a strange smell in Luce's room before. I told her it was blood, but when I left the smell got stronger in the room but got fainter as I walked away. It was the scent of a person, a dragon slayer. It smelt sort of dark, sort of mysterious. I hope Luce will be okay...

* * *

This was a late update but I hope you're okay with that!

Don't worry! Lucy will wake up eventually!

byebye

chu-chan


	3. Chapter 3

I shall reply to all the reviews!

leoslady4ever: Thank you for your support!

Yuri Heart Cheney: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I love writing RoLus and Jelus!

Pretzel101: Minerva is so evil! It was hard to write how Lucy was feeling but fun too. Having Natsu think logically really is strange! But I thought it would fit in nicely.

0MeruberryChu: Don't worry Lucy will get better! More Rolu to come!

: I'm so happy you liked the chapter!

TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx: I would be so scared if I saw a shadow with red eyes!

FairyTailForever3: Thanks for the support! I had to make Natsu a little brainless then so Rogue doesnt get caught!

: Thanks! Im glad you liked it!

Sorry some of the names to show up...

Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

My eyes fluttered as I struggled to get them open. I squinted when the bright lights shined into my eyes and I took a good look around the room. Sitting on the table next to me were some dark purple flowers with a little pink note attached.

_A flower for everyday I visit._

_Love ~_

There was no name on the note, but there was 8 flowers sitting in the vase. Does that mean I was out for 8 days! The Grand Magic Games are probably over by now. I looked around the room again and recognised the guilds infirmary. Who has been giving me those beautiful flowers? I slowly slid out of the bed and wobbled slightly at the feeling of walking again. I stumbled out the door and I giggled seeing everyone having a brawl. I saw a table fly my way and couldn't move my body fast enough from the pain of sleeping for so long.

A large hand came and crushed the table loudly causing the whole guild to turn their attention to me. Shock and happiness was plastered all over their faces when they saw me. Masters hand shrunk back to normal and he jumped next to me, "Are you so caught up in your fighting that you didn't even notice when dear Lucy entered the room?" "LUCY!" "LUCE!" "LU-CHAN!"Everyone ran towards me with large grins on their face. They stopped before coming in contact with me when Erza stepped in between us, "Save your hugs for later, she is injured and should take it easy." Erza said sternly.

I sat down at one of the tables with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Wendy, "So how did the Grand Magic Games go?" I asked. I wanted to know the results, I missed a lot while I was sleeping. Although everyone came to visit me often, they never mentioned who won, "We won of course!" Natsu said, "There's no way we would lose to Sabertooth after what they did!" Gray added. I smiled and gave them a thumbs up, "You guys are the best!" Everyone cheered at my statement.

"Brats! Let's welcome our Lucy back with a PARTY!" Everyone cheered even louder at what Master said and started to party. Mira began to play some music, along with Gajeel who accompanied her on guitar. Gray and Natsu dragged me into the middle and started dancing, it was such a funny sight. We all dance together to the music and did wacky moves, until it all turn into a Fairy Tail party and everyone started to fight.

I smiled as I sat down at my usual spot at the bar, Mira handed me a strawberry smoothie, "So Lucy, how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling good. When I woke up I felt strange though. Oh yeah... Who were those flowers from? It didn't say on the note." Mira's face scrunched in thought, "I'm not sure. They were already there in you room at the Grand Magic Games, everyday another flower was added, even when you were in the infirmary. The person hasn't harmed anyone, but I wonder how they got into the guild without anyones knowledge. Natsu said he smelt the same smell when he visited you the first day, and everyday since."

I sighed, "I wish I knew who it was, the flowers are so beautiful. I want to thank him." Mira smiled, "Don't worry, we'll meet your secret admirer soon enough." She winked before going to serve the others at the bar. I sighed again, who is he? I think it's the same person I heard before. He's been coming to speak to me everyday, his sexy, masculine voice. I hope to meet him soon...

xxxxx

Rogue's POV

I looked at the starry night sky from my window, it was 11.30. I didn't get to visit her today. The guild was more crowded then usual. I wouldn't be able to make it in unnoticed even in my shadow form. I should go now though, there wouldn't be anyone there so late. I silently excited the room so I wouldn't wake my roommate Sting. Frosh stirred as I changed, "Fro wants to know where Rogue is going." I smiled softly at my exceed, "Do you want to come Frosh?" Frosh nodded while sleepily rubbing his eyes. I picked him up in my arms and walked out the door. I wonder how Luce is doing, I never actually get to do anything but have a one-sided conversation.

I walked through the forest of Magnolia. I don't know if anyone knew how close the two rival guilds were. After Sabertooths lose at the Grand Magic Games, Minerva has become even more evil than before... if that was possible. Sting and I have been contemplating on leaving the guild, but we would face harsh punishment if we do. I stood in front of the Fairy Tail doors, I could hear the music still going and fights in the guild. Why was everyone still here?

I went round the back of the guild and saw the window to the infirmary, "Fro wants to know why Rogue is here?" Frosh whispered quietly, "I'm here to visit the blonde Fairy I've been telling you about. Remember, you can't tell anyone." Frosh nodded and kept silent as I carefully opened the window. As I hopped through the gap, I glanced around the room. Luce wasn't in the bed anymore, but the flowers I've been bringing everyday has fresh water replaced already. Usually I would be the one to replace the water, but she must have changed it herself when she got up.

I placed the dark purple rose into the vase and smiled. It's nice to know she's feeling better. That would explain why Fairy Tail is still partying. I was too caught up in my thoughts I didn't feel another presence nearing until the door opened. I quietly cursed as I grabbed Frosh and jumped out the window. I could smell Luce enter the room, "Fro is wondering why the pretty, blonde fairy you talk about isn't there." I covered Frosh's mouth as I walked back to our house, "It seems she's feeling better Frosh." I'll talk to her properly someday. Maybe we can be friends, maybe even more...

* * *

As you realised, I update really late!

I usually try to update once a week, so I'm really

sorry! I hope you liked that chapter though!

Please leave a review and any ideas you have for me!

byebye chu-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry for the mix up! This is the right update!**

Thank-you for all the support you all give me!

It really keeps me going when I don't want to update!

I can feel the love! Anyway enough rambling!

On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I walked into the infirmary to pack my bags to go home, I saw a flash of black and purply gold dart out the window... Who was it? I looked at the vase and saw another flower had been placed into the bunch. They really were beautiful... I picked up my bags and the flowers as I headed home, everyone was still partying but they told me to bring everything home then come back. I'm so glad that this is my home... This is where I belong... Here... At Fairy Tail.

I ran back to the guild after dropping my things at home and placing the vase on my desk. When I opened the doors everyone cheered and went back to partying. Wendy came over and said she wanted to do a quick check-up on how my body was handling all the sudden movement. I sat down at my chair in the bar and I felt her magic flow over my body, she smiled, "You're body is holding up fine! It would be best if you don't take any hard missions until next week though, you should be fully recovered by then!" I gave her a hug in thanks before she went off to talk to Romeo. They were so cute together!

I squealed as a table came flying towards me. A large ice wall quickly shot up in front of me stopping the table in it's tracks, "What are you doing Flame Head? Are you trying to hurt Luce again?!" Gray yelled from my side, "Hey Luce, I'm sorry! Are you okay!" I smiled at Natsu and nodded, "Hey Ice Queen! What did you call me?" I heard Gray cackled in response, "I called you Flame Head, Squinty Eyes! Or do you need your ears checked!" "What was that Droopy Eyes! You just need to get rid of your mosquito voice!" A fight between Natsu and Gray exploded, soon involving the whole guild.

Levy-chan came to sit next to me, "Hey Lu-chan! I read the latest chapter of your book! It's really good! I love how Jaime is struggling to find a place to stay, and then Hiro comes and brings her to his home! It's so romantic!" I listened to Levy-chan talk about my novel, "Speaking of romantic... Levy-chan... How's you and Gajeel going?" I asked in a hushed whisper, when Levy-chan blushed I smirked slightly, "Lu-chan! Not too loud! You know how dragon slayers have enhanced hearing!" I laughed, "So no progress yet?" Levy-chan sighed, "I've been dropping hints, but I don't think he even noticed!"

Mira soon joined in with our conversation about boys until suddenly all the girls in the guild were involved! Most of the attention was on Erza though, whom we all know has fallen for a blue haired mage with a red tattoo. Bisca said that Jellal has been at the guild more frequently now, and has even been talking to Master about joining after Crime Sorcerer finishes their missions. Juvia was obviously chatting with excitement about 'Gray-sama' and yelling how her 'love-rival' won't win. Bisca told us she and Alzack were expecting another child soon, and Mira confessed she had fallen for someone too. We gasped in surprise that the match-maker had fallen for someone, and proceeded to pry information out of her, which we didn't succeed in doing.

"Enough about me! Lucy! Have you figured out who your secret admirer is!" Mira squealed. I shook my head, "He came while we were partying... I found another flower in the vase when I went back to pack my things. I saw a blackish-purplish-goldish blur jump out the window though..." Mira was jumping up and down with happiness as the rest of the girls chatted on who the mysterious man could be, "I think it could be Natsu!" "No it would be Gray!" "Love-rival!" "I think it could possibly be someone from another guild! Remember, everyone was partying when he came!" "Maybe it's Hibiki then!" "Or what about the guy with the think eyebrows!" "Or even someone from Sabertooth!" "No way! Imagine if it was Minerva!" Everyone laughed at the thought of a love-sick Minerva, "Or that silent one... Rogue was it?" "What about the blonde one Sting?" I giggled at everyones ideas. One name stuck in my head though, Rogue... Why does it sound so right?

The party went on until daylight and continued through the day. My thoughts always on this Rogue... Who was he? His name sounds like it fits with that voice... I need to find him... I need to know who he is...

xxxxx

Rogue's POV

I sneezed, "Looks like someone is thinking sexy thoughts about you!" Sting teased. I brushed it off, "I'm sure that's just for you... but then you never sneeze." I shot back, Orga and Rufus laughed as Sting grumbled, "Anyway Rogue... You've been acting strange since you got to the guild this morning." Orga said, "I'm not feeling the best, and I've been thinking on taking another mission when I get better." I said matter-of-factly. Orga nodded, "Then maybe you should be home resting." Rufus suggested, I sighed and got up, "I guess I should..." I mumbled. Sting said he would join me and we walked back to our home, "So Rogue... I know you're feeling fine, I can smell nothing off... except for the feminine smell that's been on you since the Grand Magic Games."

We kicked of our shoes and sat at the table, "You know you can tell me. It must be something big if you keep it from me. We tell each other everything." That was true, we were like brothers, nothing ever came between us... we didn't keep secrets from each other... When I kept silent Sting smiled, "Looks like I have to get it out of Frosh then!" Sting grabbed Frosh and started to poke him in the stomach as Frosh began to laugh uncontrollably. There's nothing I can do now... "Frosh! Where has Rogue been going?" Sting asked, still poking my exceed, "Haha... Fro... Fro is... s... sorry! Haha... I can't... tell you!" I smiled softly at his reply, I knew Frosh wouldn't be able to hold up much longer... but it's nice to know he's at least trying to keep it a secret...

Poke... Poke... "Frosh?" Sting asked again, Frosh panted, "Sorry... Rogue! He... puff... went to see the pretty girl!" Frosh calmed down as Sting stopped tickling him to look at me in surprise, "What did he say Rogue?!"

* * *

Hope you liked that!

I would talk for longer but I'm gonna eat!

If you have any ideas for this story please send

me a message or leave a review!

byebye

chu-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Once again I'm sorry for the mix up in the last chapter.

That's from my other story Maybe Possibly, it's not very good

though since it's my first but please read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Sting's POV

"What did he say Rogue?!" I asked Rogue to make sure I heard correctly, "Fro said, he went to see the pretty girl!" Frosh said it again slightly louder than before. I could only gasp like a fish at the man I knew as stoic-Rogue-who-didn't-fall-for-any-girl-nor-show- any-form-of-emotion. Did he really find a girl who made him go all weird and crazy? Boy, I would love to meet her, I wonder if she's sexy... If she is, I'll be shit if Rogue ended up with her... I need to find me a sexy lady... "Uh Sting...?" I turned to Rogue who just spoke, "Yea what? Are you gonna lemme meet her?" Rogue sighed and shook his head, "No... She doesn't even know who I am, nor that I've been..." Rogue quickly shut his mouth before he said anything else. I chuckled, "Now where did Frosh go?" I said aloud to no one in particular, if I couldn't get it out of Rogue then Frosh would be the next best thing.

I grabbed Frosh and started poking him again, "Well Frosh, do you know what Rogue has been doing with this 'pretty girl' and why she doesn't know who he is? Do you also know where I can find her? I would love to meet her!" Frosh was laughing too hard to answer my question so I let him calm down before answering, "Puff... Fro knows that she's blonde and Rogue has... Weezz... Been going to give her purple flowers when she's not looking... he stuck them in a vase full of purple flowers..." My eyes could only fall off after how wide they were already, "So you've been giving this blondie flowers ey?" My eyes scanned Rogue's face before he sighed in defeat, "I'll tell you about her later... First we should go get a mission, rent is due soon... and we need a more private place to talk..." I nodded in agreement, we couldn't have Sabertooth finding out until we know it's safe.

No matter what I did, my thoughts kept wondering back to what Frosh said, blonde... There wasn't any blondes that I knew of except for Rufus, and that would be really weird if it was Rufus... because he isn't a girl... I need to be patient with Rogue though, he will tell me when he's ready... I'm just so desperate to know! Maybe if they get together, she can introduce me to a friend... Sexy would be good, nice... someone not from Sabertooth preferably... Rogue and I should find a new guild soon too... After losing the Grand Magic Games, we got tortured... everyone who participated was tortured, except for Minerva... she was doing the torturing... I wonder if this blonde is in a guild... If she is, we should join hers, give Rogue a chance to make a move on her. I'll talk to him about that later.

I looked at the request board for a suitable mission we could take. I should look for a request with a high reward, I'm planning on moving soon, if Rogue agrees to my idea, so we'll need the money. Sabertooth didn't get any less requests than it did before, our popularity didn't go down either. One thing that happened was the reputation of Minerva being evil. It was featured on the cover of Weekly Sorcerer, that girl who Minerva almost killed in the naval battle. I can't believe I laughed at her, after all, I've been through almost death because of Minerva plenty of times and it's not fun at all... One request caught my eye, a huge reward of 1 million jewels. It was a combined quest, meaning that more than one guild would be going, but it says 1 million per guild. I took the request and ran to Rogue, he would love this... We could find a new guild while we're there too.

"Rogue! I found a mission for us to do." Rogue took the request off me and read it, "Please come to Magnolia to meet with two other guilds. I am holding a ball and I'm crowning my son as King, we need at least two from each guild. Job to attend party and help if something arises. Thank-you. PS. Reward is 1 million per guild." Rogue's eyes slightly widened at the reward, "So we gonna go?" I asked him. He nodded, "Even if it's a combined quest, it may give us a chance to find a new guild. I've been thinking of leaving this place and soon..." I was glad Rogue wanted to leave just as much as I did, it would be a new start for us. We looked over the request again to see the time we're needed to go. It said we needed to be there in 4 days. It didn't take long to get to Magnolia, so we could leave now and look around before meeting the other guilds. I told Rogue my plan and he agreed to leave tomorrow morning at 9.

Natsu's POV

I looked up and down at the request board for something to do. Luce was complaining about her rent being due soon, so the team needed to go on a mission. I pulled a request off the board to inspect it, a reward of 1 million jewels per guild. If Luce, Ice Prick, Erza, Wendy and I go then we would get... "Oi Luce! I need some help!" Luce looked up from her conversation with Levy about boring books and heading over, "What is it Natsu? Did you find a good request?" I gave her a toothy grin, "Yup! I just need to know how the reward would split between... 1... 4... 5 of us!" Luce looked at the request and a squeal escaped her lips, "Yes! We should go on this one! We would get 200,000 jewels each!" I laughed at Luce's excitement, "I'll go inform Gray, Erza and Wendy!" Luce ran off to tell everyone while I looked at the details.

I wonder who we'd meet on this mission... I have a feeling it'll be interesting...

* * *

I really need to work on making chapters

longer! Oh well, I hope you like that! If you have

any ideas you would like me to add please review or

give me a pm!

byebye

chu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

I feel so bad! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I know I hate it when people

take long to update, so I apologise for doing that to you. To be honest I have a massive

writers block, so I would love your ideas to be spoken! Thanks for your patience!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu, get your butt off the train!" Erza yelled. I laughed along with Gray as a green faced Natsu stumbled around in confusion. It was his own fault anyway... He forgot the mission was actually in Magnolia, so we ended up taking the train for no reason to the middle of nowhere. Luckily we left early this morning so we still have time. Wendy quickly ran up to Natsu's aid, "Gomenesai Natsu-san. I couldn't use troia on you since I've used it so many times before…" "It…. It's okay W-Wendy." Natsu mumbled. I sighed and went to take the weight off Wendy's little shoulders and place them on mine. Maybe there's a spell that could permanently remove his motion sickness.

Gray came and placed Natsu's other arm around his shoulder , "Arigatou Gray!" I said with a smile. Gray nodded while keeping his pace, "Flame Head shouldn't just let you carry his weight like that." Natsu was heavy, probably full of muscle. Damn heavy muscle... It was a long walk back to the King's mansion, Natsu refused to take any moving vehicle after he made the mistake of taking the train, so we were stuck walking. The request said that there would be three guilds, so who's the other two? I guess we wouldn't be able to find out for another few days. The request didn't actually say we're needed for another 3 days, but the King asked Master if he could send our team early so we could help set up. I remember having balls and parties when I was still with my father, they were so dreary...

I wonder if we'd get dancing lessons... I know that Natsu can dance, and I don't think that Gray can either... Erza says she's fully prepared to teach the boys how to dance and give me a refresher course. I think I still remember what I learnt when I was younger. After mama died, I wasn't able to take lessons with her anymore. Father was never happy with my dancing though, and made me take intense ballroom dancing classes, I suppose after that it's kinda impossible to forget how to dance properly...

I suddenly felt the weight lift off my shoulders and saw Natsu was stretching, "Ah man! It feels good to be off the train!" Erza sighed and went into scary mode, "Well it's your own fault for giving us false information! And you have been off the train for at least ten minutes!" "Aye sir!" Natsu saluted as Erza kept moving. I looked over the request, is the party open to all to attend? Or is it invitation only? The King was crowning his son as the new King... I wonder what kind of trouble that could bring. After all, the crown is pure gold...

Rogue's POV

Man I feel sick… Why couldn't we just have walked? I know for a fact that walking to Magnolia wouldn't take long, but the walk to the King's mansion will take a while. I have a feeling that this mission would make a huge impact on Sting and I. The reward was huge, and split between the two of us, we would still have lots of money. We agreed to put the money into saving up to move somewhere else and find a new guild. We would have a bit after we sell the apartment, but it wouldn't be enough to buy a new one. So we'll use the reward to buy a new apartment, if we were lucky it would be already furnished. Magnolia is where Fairy Tail is located, and Luce is a part of Fairy Tail. There's a good chance that Fairy Tail is part of this mission, so maybe Luce accepted it with her team, and maybe I would be able to talk Sting into joining Fairy Tail…

"Yo Rogue!" I shook out of my thoughts and faced Sting. I nodded to tell him to continue, "Where do ya wanna stay? There won't be a lot of hotels near the King's mansion, unless he lets us stay at the mansion until the mission's over." "We should see if we can stay at the mansion first. We don't want to spend money needlessly..." I picked up the pace. The King's mansion is quite far, but the faster we get there, the more time we have to do whatever until the mission actually starts. The ball isn't for another 3 days, though getting there early doesn't harm anyone.

?'s POV

I looked through the request board for something interesting for my team and I to take. We were all in need of more rent money, but we didn't want something boring. Nothing seemed to catch my eye... Wait... "Please come to Magnolia to meet with two other guilds. I am holding a ball and I'm crowning my son as King, we need at least two from each guild. Job to attend party and help if something arises. Thank-you. PS. Reward is 1 million per guild." Now this is interesting, a ball to crown the Prince to be King... Attending a party for a mission sounds fun, dancing, food and then money at the end. It's a win-win situation. I pulled the request off the board and scanned it over again, there's still time to get to Magnolia, 3 days is plenty of time.

I walked over to my team, "Boys... We're going to Magnolia." "Men."

* * *

I'm sure you know who else has accepted the mission!

Again, if you have any ideas please PM me!

byebye

chu-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Yello!

I decided to update this a bit earlier than planned since I feel really bad for the extended wait last time! So i hope you enjoy this chapter! I still have writers block, but I've been pushing to get this updated for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rogue's POV

"Ah man, why's the ground so bumpy!" "Why's the road so long!" "Rogue, when we gonna get there?" I sighed and drowned out Sting's annoying voice. We had agreed to walk to the King's mansion, since we were sure we couldn't handle anymore transportation for today, but I wish the idiot would just shut up. There would be at least another half hour to go, and we were still in the town area. I guess we should take a break before I'm forced to carry the lump of fat yapping away... "Sting, let's go to a cafe or something and take a short break." Sting cheered with excitement and ran into the closest cafe, Doki Train...

I sighed at the name and followed Sting in, "Ohayo! Welcome to Doki Train! I'm Akina and I'll be your waitress today!" I nodded to the purple haired waitress as she led us to our table. We sat down and opened the menu to look at the large selection of food. They had pastries and hot food and sandwiches and drinks and all sorts of crap. I looked up to see Sting drooling all over the menu. I sighed and continued to look through mine, "Yo Rogue what's with you? You've been like, sighing more than usual..." I sighed and left his question unanswered... there was no reason for him to know.

I wanted to see Luce, I haven't seen her since she's woken up... She didn't know who I was, but that didn't stop me from wanted to see her... I can only hope and pray that fate would bring us together. I had to trust that I could see her again, and it's not just something temporary that I feel. I still haven't told Sting about her yet, though I said I would on this mission. I sighed yet again and mentally prepared what I would tell him. Luce is a blonde mage from Fairy Tail, the celestial mage that Minerva tortured... And the pretty lady that broke down my walls and caught my heart.

Sting's POV

Rogue sat down at the table with a blank face, and that's weird considering this is no-emotion-Rogue. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I'm sure he's thinking of this pretty, blonde girl Frosh told me about. I thought about what I could order, there was so much to choose from... but we didn't have the money to waste on something so unimportant like food... Well food is important... but if we want to move guilds, we'd need money for a new apartment and for the hospital bill we'd get after Minerva kills us for leaving...

It would be worth it though... to get out of that hell palace... I want to get a new start... A family...

Rogue's POV

"Excuse me sir, may I take your order?" I was brought out of my daze by the voice of Akina, "Uh... Yes... I'll take the strawberry slider..." She nodded and wrote down the order then looked at Sting, "And you sir?" Sting sent her a wink and ordered, "I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a large bowl of chips." The girl rolled her eyes at Sting's antics and wrote down his order, "I'll be back with your orders!" She said with a smile before walking off. My stomach grumbled and I sighed again, I didn't order food since we had to save our money. I know that Sting would have loved to order much, much more too... We just couldn't afford to waste money though...

Akina came back quickly with our orders and we finished our food. I left the payment on the table and we walked out. We need to continue back to the King's mansion so we know if we need to rent a place to stay. I sighed and kept walking down the endless road. Sting had started complaining again, but this time there was no break we could take... I sighed and looked down at the sleeping exceeds in my arms. Sting was too busy complaining all day to notice Lector had fallen asleep, so I was stuck carrying him since we got out of the station.

The King's mansion drew into sight and I got this strange sensation when I looked at it... Like it would bring me good luck... Like this is where love will be brought to me...

Hibiki's POV

My team and I were preparing to leave to go to Magnolia. This was not the first combine quest we've taken, the last had been to take down Oracion Seis, and all the guilds came down to our guild. This time though, we're going to Magnolia, meaning Fairy Tail is most definitely going to be part of this mission. There was a gorgeous blonde there by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, my charms may not have won her over last time, but I'm sure this party would give me a huge open door to her heart. There is nothing standing in my way!

Ichiya is also claiming that a delicious parfum will be there... Most likely Erza. Eve, Ren and I have decided to leave Erza in his care, as Ren has Sherry and Eve is looking to impress little Wendy. Every lady in Fairy Tail has bloomed into a beautiful flower, but to me, Lucy has blossomed to be the most beautiful and kind. The huge open door to her heart will be only for me, only to fit me, and will not be open to any other man except me. Handsome, perfect me.

* * *

Yay I finished the chapter! ~

As you all guess, the other guild is Blue Pegasus!

I thought about some ways I could weave the trimens into the story

especially Hibiki! Look forward to some jealous dragons okay?

byebye

chu-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Yello!

How is everybody?

Thanks for your reviews and your ideas for this chapter!

I loved looking through them and adding them into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

My team and I gasped at the sight of the King's mansion. It was huge! It wasn't as big as my dads property though, I suppose the King doesn't want to have that much useless land. My dads land was basically the house, then a whole bunch of green stuff for the gardeners to water. I didn't think there was any use for the bunch of green stuff, it was only more work for the poor gardeners. The King's mansion has everything needed, and it didn't look too fancy. It had a pool and a tennis court at the back, and another building for meetings. That way there would be no disturbance during the meeting. After the King gave us a tour around his mansion, he brought us back into the living area, or the room where you sit and have tea making small talk. He said that we could stay in his guest rooms since his mansion is far from our homes.

He then called down some maids to show us to our rooms, when I looked at the rooms, it would seem that we're going to be sharing the rooms with other people. Though the King didn't put Erza and I together, but rather Erza is staying with two other people. Gray and Natsu and two others would be sharing a room together too. The King can only pray that he didn't make a mistake putting the two boys together like that. I was in a room with two other people as well, we were yet to find out who else the King sent the mission to... We should really ask him about that so it isn't too much of a shock when we see them later on. I wouldn't want to be rooming with some weirdo...

I walked down the large spiral stair case back to the living area. The King was awaiting our return and stood up as he saw me enter, "Ah! Lucille! How did you find your room? I expect it is to your liking?" I inwardly sighed at the 'Lucille', he doesn't seem to understand my name is Lucy, "Yes sir. It is well set out, and is perfectly fitting." I replied with a smile. He sat down and gestured for me to sit across from him, so I also sat down on the plush couch. I heard tapping on the stairs and turned to see Erza descending down gracefully, I wonder if I looked like that... "Ah! Erzana! How did you find your room? I expect it is to your liking?" The King said to her. 'Erzana'... I stopped myself from laughing, he could have at least found a more original thing to ask her though...

Erza sat down next to me, so I went to ask the King a question, "Excuse me sir, but who are the other two guilds that you sent the request to?" I asked in a polite voice, "Ah! Yes! I also sent the request to Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus! I chose you three for a reason. Fairy Tail, because you are the number one guild as well as the closest to my mansion. Sabertooth, because they are the number two and they have a reputation of gold! Blue Pegasus, because they have experience with high class parties and would be able to blend in nicely. You three together will guarantee the safety of my son and the crown he is to wear at the party." The King finished with a grin of pride.

I completely understand him sending out the request to us now. I looked over to Erza who was stiff, "Erza?" I asked quietly while softly poking her. She slightly mumbled some unheard words to herself. I shook my head not even trying to make it out. I looked back at the King as he cleared his throat, "Please excuse me ladies, I would like to bring my son to meet you soon. Please bring down your companions." I nodded as the King left. I turned my attention back to the frozen Erza, "I-Ichiya... He won't be coming right?" Erza asked as her head jolted towards me, "Uhh... I'm not sure..." I said back. I've only seen Erza like this around Ichiya, he was truly terrifying...

I went back up the stairs to get Natsu and Gray, I wonder what they're doing... They're taking too long. I walked to their door and swung it open and inside was... a mess... "What happened to your room?" I almost screeched at the sight. All the nicely placed couches and wardrobes were either slightly burnt or frozen solid. They both turned to me, still in a fight like pose. Natsu had his fist on Gray's cheek, while Gray had his leg about to hit Natsu's stomach. They both quickly stood straight and darted around the room with immense speed. When they returned to their previous position, the room had been fixed up, how it was before, just with the occasional burn marks here and there. I growled at their stupidness, "Don't be idiots okay. I don't want to lose any money. If I do, I'll be taking both your rewards. Okay?" I snapped, "Aye SIR!" They chirped back.

I dragged them down the stairs back to where Erza was. I was surprised the King wasn't back with his son yet, I thought I took a while to get the idiots to behave. I sat down in my spot next to Erza as Gray sat next to me, leaving Natsu to stand up, "Ice Block, why don't I get the seat?" "Because you should be the one standing not me, Flame Head." "What did you call me, Stripper?" I glared at them, causing them to shut up instantly. Sometimes I just get tired of their constant arguing... Why can't they just get along for this mission...

"I would like to introduce you to my son, Prince, and soon to be King, Buraian." I took in the prince and his appearance. Tall, dark and handsome... There were no flaws in his appearance... "It's lovely to meet you, Fairy Tail." He said, voice smooth as silk. His words rolled off his tongue in a way that's so soothing... I smiled as he came to greet us individually, I didn't think someone as important as a prince would come to get to know us personally like this... He stood in front of me with an outstretched hand, I placed my hand in his and he brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on it, "What is your name, fair maiden?" I blushed at his words, "Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Buraian." I replied shyly, "What a beautiful name..." He whispered to me.

He's such a gentleman...

* * *

How did you like that?

I wanted to add in another person for Rogue to be jealous of XD, aren't I nice?

I was thinking of naming the prince Orokana, which means stupid... haha...

But instead I went with Buraian. If you have any ideas you would like me to add into

the story please send me a PM or leave a review! Thanks!

PS. I have a facebook page! pages/Chu-chan/122994791151980

byebye

chu-chan


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the late update.

I don't have any inspiration to write anything these days...

As Erchu would say, I have writers brick... Trying to get the brick through the

funnel... haha, anyway! I hope you like the chapter! Look forward to Prince Buraian!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Prince Buraian's POV

As I walked into the room with my father, I was greeted with one of the guilds that my father had hired to watch the party. I looked them over until my sight landed on a beautiful blonde. I took the opportunity to talk and introduce myself individually so I could meet the girl. I greeted them one by one until I reached her. I stood with an outstretched hand and she gracefully placed hers in mine. I brought her soft hand to my lips and planted a kiss on it, "What is your name, fair maiden?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself for saying something so cliché... I noticed a light blush rise to her cheeks as she answered, "Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Buraian." "What a beautiful name." I whispered without realising. I held the urge to sigh at my discomposure. Heartfilia... It's no wonder she's so polite and familiar with this environment.

I told them to sit as my father and I sat opposite them on the plush couches, "I believe you have already told the ladies of the other guilds, maybe we should tell the men as well." I suggested to my father, "Of course." He cleared his throat before beginning to speak, "I have already told Erzana and Lucille about the other guilds that I have sent the request to, but Grayson and Summer, I shall tell you now." I heard a giggle escape Lucy's perfect lips as my father called the boy Natsu, Summer. He in return crossed his arms and protested, "My name is Natsu, not Summer." He growled. My father nodded, "Yes it is, now Summer, please be quiet." Lucy giggled again as Natsu groaned, "The other two guilds are Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth, don't ask for my reasons. Ask your two lady friends as I have already told them." The boys nodded and my father continued, "Please be up tomorrow so we can begin the preparations. I shall send someone to tell you when dinner is ready. In the mean time, Prince Buraian will keep you entertained."

I watched my father retire to his chambers, then turned to face the guests. I would normally leave to make the servants entertain them, but being with Lucy is something I wouldn't miss. I stood up and they did the same, "I shall bring you to a place where you can relax before the hard work tomorrow. Please go to your rooms first and change into some bathers and bring a towel and a change of clothes with you. There is a changing room there if you don't wish to change in your bedrooms. I will meet you here when you have finished." They went back up the stairs to their rooms to get ready, and I myself got dressed into some bathers. It would work well to my advantage. The pool we have is warm and comfortable, it also gives me the chance to see Lucy in a swim suit... I promise you I am not thinking dirty thoughts right now...

Rogue's POV

Sting and I walked back along the road. Sting decided to stop complaining about the long walk and talk to Lector who had recently woken up. Frosh was still sleeping peacefully in my arms so I just drifted off into my thoughts about Luce. A bad feeling had crawled into my body a little while ago and I had tried to ignore it, but it had gradually been getting worse... as if something is threatening me... but for what? It was like a dragon slayer kind of threat... I should ask Sting about it... Maybe he was feeling it too... "Hey Sting. Are you getting this strange feeling, like a dragon slayer is threatening us?" I questioned Sting about the feeling, if it was just me feeling it, it would probably be my imagination then... "Yeah I am, like it's telling us to stay away. It means there's a dragon slayer nearby, and he's probably found someone to mate with." I nodded, who could it be?

Prince Buraian's POV

I waited for Fairy Tail to get ready patiently. One by one they walked down the staircase. I smiled once Lucy reached the bottom, "Shall we get going?" They nodded, "I assume you have already figured out that I'm taking you to the pool. It's the perfect temperature to relax in." I led them down the hallways and out the back door to the pool. There was an indoor pool next to it, but the weather was perfect for an outdoor swim. I opened the gates and walked into the paved area, "Please feel free to hop in." I began to undress to my swimming trunks and the rest soon followed. I submerged myself in the water and watch Lucy as she took off an oversized t-shirt to reveal a bikini of good choice. It was purple with flecks of gold here and there. It did well to compliment her assets too. The boys joined me in the pool and then the girls hopped in as well.

Gray and Natsu had a fight in the water, with it working to Gray's advantage once I discovered that he was an ice-make mage and that Natsu was a fire dragon slayer. I wonder what kind of magic Lucy uses, I knew Erza was a re-equip mage once I saw her re-equip into her bathers, but Lucy's magic must be beautiful enough to match her appearance. The boys fight wasn't going anywhere as Gray was freezing all the water around Natsu, while he just melted it before throwing fire at Gray, who just froze the water to block the attack... so much for an advantage... I wonder if they knew I had magic too... I learnt from the best, so naturally I was pretty good myself. Should I tell them? Nah... I'll tell them another time.

POOF! A celestial spirit I recognised as Leo the Lion appeared before our eyes, "Princess! Please allow me to join you in the wonderful weather!" He exclaimed. He was dressed in swimming trunks and prepared to enter the pool, "Loke, go away..." I heard Lucy say. Ah... She's a celestial mage... "I refuse. Princess, let's enjoy this together! After all! That's what lovers do!" She sighed and ignored him as he continued to pester her, I was about to tell him to leave when she forced his gate close. I smiled at Lucy's strength. It takes a lot of magical power to force close a gate, especially considering Leo is the leader of the twelve zodiacs. She was truly amazing, someone so amazing is something I want to be mine.

Lucy and Erza went back to talking with each other about what they could do during their stay here, and reminisced about past missions. I watched Lucy laughed, she had such a gorgeous laugh... I wanted to wrap my arms around her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Natsu seemed to have a close connection with her, I'm surprised he hasn't marked her yet... It gives me a chance though... but there's another scent lingering around her body, like someone wants to claim her but can't do it... That's the scent that made me threaten the dragon slayers in Magnolia. I'm sure Natsu felt it but disregarded it, probably had no clue what it meant... He's a dense idiot. I didn't even know if the dragon slayer was in Magnolia... but I'll know him when I see him...

I would have to keep a close eye out for the dragon duo from Sabertooth. They could ruin my chances of marking Lucy, and I wouldn't want that. If they get in the way, the only thing I can do is challenge them. Whoever wins gets the right to work for her love. The loser has to go find a different mate. I'm positive I can win, it's not like I didn't train growing up. Natsu isn't really a threat to me, he hasn't mature yet... he's an idiot... but I can feel he wants Lucy in a way he's confused about and hasn't acted on his instinct, he's always being an idiot. It was the other scent I was worried about. This dragon slayer had already matured, he knew what he was doing, he knew what he felt. He was just in denial, something was standing in his way... It could be internal feelings, or something physical like a friend. What I do know, is that this guy has grown quite attached to beautiful Lucy... and I am not happy about that.

I felt two, no four magical presences drawing nearer to the mansion. This means another guild has arrive, I recognise two as dragon slayers. Sabertooth, welcome.

* * *

In case you haven't realised, Prince Buraian is a dragon slayer!

I haven't decided what kind yet, but I am holding a vote for what kind!

I was thinking something that would counter Rogue, but I dunno what it would be!

Any suggestions are welcome! I am gradually making Buraian become more annoying,

Rogue shall kill him! I'm kidding, unless you want me to kill him, then I will :)

PS. I have a facebook page! pages/Chu-chan/122994791151980

Over and out

chu-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys!

So in case you haven't noticed, I have been a slow updater.

This is due to me having to do homework and all the crap, so I won't be

able to update as often as I wish, so sorry in advance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rogue's POV

I feel the discomfort from the threat growing stronger and stronger the closer we walked to the mansion. I had a feeling that someone in there was a dragon slayer... I could sense Dragneel's presence, but it wasn't coming from him... I sniffed around and I could smell four people from Fairy Tail... What happened to that little girl? Did she not come? I could recognise the scents as Luce, Titania, Gray and Dragneel. Sting and I reached the door of the mansion and stared at the pure size, but that's to be expected of the King. I slowly lifted my hand and knocked on the door, and quickly after a maid opened the door and welcomed us, "For what are we blessed with your arrival sirs?" She bowed as she spoke, "We're here for the request the King sent out, we're from Sabertooth." Sting replied, when the girl looked up we showed her our marks and she stepped aside to let us in, "Welcome mages of Sabertooth." She led us into what seemed like a living room and told us to sit, "The King will be here shortly." She bowed once again before leaving.

We both sat down and looked around the well set out room, "Do you feel that?" I asked Sting quietly, the presence closing in on us, it felt unsafe... "Yeah I can. I think they'll walk through the door soon..." I looked to the door as he spoke and it opened to reveal two men, one young and one older. The King and his son, Sting and I stood up and bowed before sitting back down. I took a moment to see what the Prince was wearing. It wasn't Princely stuff, but what seemed like swimwear... They both walked towards us and sat opposite us, "I am the King who sent out the request for you. Fairy Tail has already arrived to help set up for the party tomorrow, and I hope that you will help out as well since you have joined us earlier than expected. This is my son Prince Buraian." The King gestured to the young man beside him. There was a magical vibe coming off the Prince, and it didn't feel happy. I nodded and he nodded in return, it was him, he sent out the threat... Who did he find that is so worthy that the Prince would want her...

The King called the maid from before over and told her to show us to our rooms, "After you get settle Prince Buraian will bring you to the pool to join the Fairy Tail mages, so please be prepared." The King stood up and left the room, then Prince Buraian took over," I shall meet you here once you're ready." He nodded to the maid and she brought Sting and I to our rooms. We walked up the staircase and she showed Sting to his room then took me to mine. When I entered the room, an addictive smell hit my nose that I immediately confirmed to be Luce. She quietly left after showing me around a bit. There were three beds in my room. One was already taken and had a bag set on it. As I walked closer to the bags Luce's scent got stronger, I could only assume she would be sharing a room with me and someone else. I felt a strange feeling of happiness at the thought...

I changed into some swimming trunks and met with Sting before going back to the Prince. I felt bad vibes floating off him.. but I ignored it as he brought us to the pool. I could smell the Fairies. We arrived at the pool and the Prince stripped off his shirt and entered the pool. I watched as he started a conversation with Luce. I held in a growl and I pulled off my shirt and waited for Sting. The two boys were relaxing at opposite sides of the pool and the girls along with Prince Buraian were in the middle. I went to enter the pool where Gray was sitting before someone stopped me, "Wait!" I turned to the sweet voice, it belonged to Luce... I've been waiting to hear her beautiful voice... "You shouldn't enter from there, unless you like ice cold water that is... and maybe not from Natsu's side either... The water's boiling down there... Here come join me." She smiled and moved a bit away from Prince Buraian to make room for me.

I carefully slide into the pool next to Luce and the Prince. I almost laughed at the look of rejection on the Prince's face until something pops into mind. Is Luce the one that the Prince likes? I inwardly growled and my eye caught Sting's. He raised an eyebrow at me in a silent question, he begins to look from me to the Prince. Then he thinks of something and looks at Luce then to me and then the Prince and nods. He's starting to put the pieces together. He makes a hand gesture telling me we'll talk later and I sigh before nodding back. I was hoping he would forget about what I said... I thought to the exceed I left to sleep in the room next to my bags... Frosh... I wish you weren't so ticklish... "So Rogue, Sting. How've you been?" Luce asks us. I try not to widen my eyes in surprise that she spoke to us and I see Sting's fall out, after what Sabertooth did to her... She can still speak to us like we did nothing wrong... "I've been good... Rogue here has been a bit sick though..." Sting says with a fake concerned face, he's up to something... "Oh Rogue! Maybe you should go rest!" Luce exclaims with a worried voice, "Yeah Rogue. You should go rest." Sting said emphasising the rest. I sighed and slowly got up, "You shouldn't go on your own though! What if something happens!" Sting says loudly getting up with me. Luce gets up as well, "Don't worry about it Sting. You stay here and relax, I've been here for a while so I'll go help him."

Luce gets out of the pool and begins to walk towards her things. I watch the water sparkle on her skin giving her a beautiful glow. Sting coughs and I get out and quickly dry off then slip my shirt back on. Luce walks towards me, "Don't worry Rogue, Wendy will be coming soon, she said she'd meet us here in an hour or so." She smiles and starts to go inside, I look back at Sting and he gives me a smirk... He was so gonna pay...

* * *

It's so short...

Anyway! I'm still taking suggestions for the type of dragon slayer,

and if I should kill Buraian or not! So far it's 6 to 4? or 5 to 3? Something like that!

So I'll try update once I get 120 reviews! But seeing as homework is piling up I probably won't

until a little bit later! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Over and out, chu-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again!

So far Buraian is gonna die! Haha, based on votes,

Kill him: 15 Let him live:5

All your reviews make me laugh! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Sting's POV

I watched Rogue and the blonde fairy walk away. I could feel jealousy radiating off the Prince and held in my laughter, he obviously liked her... but I was on Team Rogue. I didn't expect Rogue to fall for the blondie, but I guess she was quite good looking, so much even Rogue noticed. I smirked, Rogue will kill me for what I did, but it's not like we're staying in the same room, so I guess I'm safe. I had noticed that I had Dragneel and the Ice Stripper in my room, along with some guy that's not here yet. I wonder who Rogue's staying with. The Titania soon started a conversation with me about Sabertooth, we chatted about our guilds... and I found that the Fairies have something we don't... nakama...

Rogue's POV

I followed Luce as she walked into the mansion. It was strange to see her up and running, to have an actual conversation with her... I was always talking to myself, she was healing in her sleep... I'm glad to see she's doing better, "So Rogue, what have you been up to since the Grand Magic Games ended?" Her beautiful voice spoke. I've been visiting you while you were sleeping and giving you purple flowers, I can't say that though... "Sting and I have been doing missions, we've been saving up to move guilds... Sabertooth is really to much..." Luce turned towards me and smiled, "Why don't you join Fairy Tail then? I'm sure Master will give you a place to stay until you can find one of your own!" I looked at her in surprise, would their Master really let us in? Not after everything we've done to them... After what we did to Luce... "I'll talk to Sting about it." She smiled again and entered my room, "Oh! It seems you're staying in the same room as me. I wonder who else..." She said when she saw my things on the bed near hers. I nodded, I wouldn't tell her I chose the bed closest to hers for a reason though... I stopped a blush from rising to my face. I must keep my emotions in check...

"Rogue, sit on your bed. I'll be right back." I nodded as she left to the bathroom and crouched down to take something out from the cabinet below the sink. I sat down on my bed before she came back with a first aid kit in her hands, "I don't think this would be able to make you feel completely better, but Wendy should be here soon, so she'll be able to heal you." I nodded again as her face drew closer to mine. My breath hitched as her forehead touched mine, she quickly pulled away and placed a hand on my cheek, "You feel quite hot... You may have a slight fever." My eyes widened with shock. There's no way I can be sick, Sting was only being an idiot!? I looked her in the eyes and she giggled, "Don't worry, just rest for now. I have a cool towel to place on your head." She pushed me onto my back and placed a cold, wet cloth on my burning forehead. I do feel kind of exhausted... When did this happen? "I hope you start to feel better soon. It'd be a shame for you to miss the party, but you have all tomorrow to get better... and you were just starting to open up." I heard her soft whisper as I drifted off. I really was starting to trust you... We had only formally met today, but I had given you my trust... my heart... long ago...

Lucy's POV

I saw Rogue close his eyes and fall into peaceful slumber. I smiled softly at his calm face. He was always so stoic when I saw him at the Grand Magic Games, I feel as if he's opening up to me, I'm so happy. I brought my hand up and caressed his black hair. I couldn't help but feel happiness and warmth when I looked at him. My chest feels light and... What is this feeling though... Is this what everyone calls love? This isn't how I imagined I would love... I, like many others, expected to fall in love with a close friend... Not an old rival... Not a tiger... I have welcomed him and his friend to join Fairy Tail, I can only hope he will accept my offer... Then nothing can stop me from loving him endlessly...

He must get better soon. I will not be able to leave his side knowing he is here unwell. Even when Wendy arrives I will not abandon him, not after I told him I would help him. Something is keeping me from leaving, something makes me want to stay and give him strength. I want to be someone he can rely on... I stared at his perfect face... My hand traced along his jaw bone, over his soft lips... How can I fall for someone so easily... My heart will not be able to take back the love I have begun to feel for him... Why does it work against my will... Why does it do things it should not... My heart beats faster as his lips part and he begins to take deeper breaths. I remove my hand that was resting on his cheek and bring it to my own. My face is hot, if this happens just by looking at him...

The door opened and I look to see who entered, "Oh Wendy it's just you..." She nodded and seeing my red face said, "Did you catch his illness? Sting told me Rogue wasn't feeling well." I shook my head, "Rogue has a fever... I just..." She smiled and interrupted me, "Okay, I'll heal him now." She touched Rogue's sweaty forehead and her hands began to glow. Rogue took a sigh of relief in his sleep while Wendy's magic began to work through his body. I wish I could be the one to heal him... Lucy! Don't think like that! Think of what's best for Rogue... You want him to get better... Wendy will be able to heal him quickly and he'll be up and running tomorrow. Don't worry Lucy, Wendy will not do anything anyway. She's just a girl. Do not get your thoughts in a jumble because of a little girl.

Rogue's POV

I woke to someone caressing my face. It wasn't annoying, it was somehow calming. The scent was Luce's, that is probably why it doesn't bother me. I kept my eyes close and parted my lips to breath through my mouth. I heard Luce's heart quicken as she removes her hand from my face. Soon someone enters the room and begins to talk to Luce... It's Wendy. I feel her magic cooling me down and sigh at the touch of her cold hand on my forehead... but is it wrong for me to wish Luce was the one to nurse me back to health while I'm sick?

* * *

Didn't proof read this...

So there's probably tons of mistakes in there, but I'll fix it

eventually. So keep voting on is you want Prince to die or not, and I may not

update in a while, maybe two weeks. I have Les Mis performances and practices, so

that will take up a lot of my time.

Over and out, chu-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Hello angels!

You're angels because you're so kind putting up with my late updates!

I have been working hard on ideas for this story, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fiayr Tail and I can't spell... Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sneakily glanced at Rogue from across the large dining table. He was eating quietly, and neatly (unlike some other dragon slayers I know) and had an amazingly perfect side profile. I sat next to Prince Buraian, who was at the head of the table, and next to me was Erza, then Gray. Across from me was Natsu, then Rogue and Sting. Wendy was resting in my room after using quite a bit of magic to completely heal Rogue. I snuck another peek at Rogue, I'm glad he's feeling better. I smiled to myself, "Lushi, you know it's weird to smile randomly like that?" I look up at Natsu who had a large piece of chicken sticking out of his mouth, "Natsu... It's rude to talk with your mouth full." I sighed as he shrugged. Prince Buraian bopped Natsu on the head, "Don't insult her, she has a beautiful smile. Feel honoured to see it." Natsu rolled his eyes and ate more chicken. I stared at Prince Buraian in amazement. He sure was a smooth talker.

We continued eating dinner, with plenty of chicken flying everywhere thanks to Natsu and Sting, who is just as messy as Natsu is. I brought Rogue back up to our room as the others went to look at the entertainment room. I managed to convince him to rest to make sure he wouldn't be sick anymore. He told me he was fine, but I insisted he took care of himself. In the end he smiled and agreed, then thanked me for looking out for him. I made a failed attempt to hide the blush that he caused to rise on my face, and he placed his hand on my forehead to see if he passed the fever to me... which I knew he didn't... We were now entering the bedroom and Wendy was still in a peaceful sleep on my bed. I giggle at her cute sleeping face, "Rogue, you sleep too. I'll try not to wake you when I return." He quickly went to sleep after he closed his eyes, he must be exhausted. I gently kissed him on the cheek before running out of the room... Lucy what are you thinking? You only just met they man...

Rogue's POV

I listen to Luce as she left the room before opening my eyes. My hand touched my cheek... her lips... She kissed me here... I felt the blood rush to my face as I slowly sat up on the bed. I turned and saw little Wendy sleeping on Luce's bed, she used so much magic healing me... I feel bad for having her help... I heard someone approaching through the corridor and quickly went back under the covers and close my eyes again. I heard the door open and tried to keep my breathing as even as possible. I waited as the footsteps came closer to the bed. I couldn't try to recognise the scent as I didn't want to be discovered, "Oi Rogue, I know you're awake, don't bother pretending." I opened my eyes at the sound of Sting's voice, "It's only you..." I mumbled. I sat up on the bed again and Sting sat down next to me before looking me dead in the eye with an amused face.

"So what's going on with you and blondie." He asked casually, "Is there something going on?" I asked back. I kept my face completely oblivious to what he was saying, "You know what I'm saying... I know that she's the pretty, blonde lady Frosh was talking about." I sighed and looked at Frosh and Lector who were sleeping on the desk. I looked back at Sting and nodded, "Yeah it's her..." Sting laughed, "I already knew that! I want to know what's going on." "I... I think I've... fallen in love..." I whispered the last word in wonder. I didn't think I could fall in love... I couldn't help but feel drawn to her though... Like she had cast a spell on me, "Well what are you gonna do about it?" Sting asked me, "I... don't know..." Sting sighed, "You do realise that the prince is going for her too?" I nodded, that was obvious... "I don't know what to do though..." "Well that's no surprise." He thought for a moment.

Sting turned to me, "Let me help you." I cocked my head to the side, "I'll give you advice on what you could say and do." He did have more experience with women than I did... much more... but he was... strange... "The trick is casually doing stuff without seeming suspicious, like holding her arm to take her somewhere... or slipping out compliments here and there." I nodded slowly, they didn't seem too bad, but for me... that would be out of character... The light bulb above Sting's head lit up, "I got it!" He almost screamed out, "Shush... little Wendy's sleeping." I warned him, he lowered his voice as he continued to speak, "I have the perfect thing you could say to her." He cleared his throat, "Go up to her and say... Your smile... is irresistibly attractive." I rolled my eyes, "You think that wouldn't seem suspicious?" He nodded in agreement, "Good point, I should use that one though." I sighed, "Go ahead..." "Everything you do would seem suspicious... but don't worry. I think she might love you too." My head snapped to him, "What do you mean?" Sting laughed, "I wonder how you missed it." "What?"

"Didn't you realise? She was staring at you all through dinner." Doki... Doki...

Does she love me too?

* * *

Guys, I'm sorry if it's too short!

Did you know, I have a facebook page! I'm planning on putting sneak peeks on there

and asking for ideas there once I get more likes. pages/Chu-chan/122994791151980

I hope you liked that chapter, I will try harder in the next one!

Over and out, chu-chan


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys!

I have decided what type of dragon slayer the prince is, as well as if I should kill him or not =3=

Thanks for all your reviews! I love the support you give me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Wendy's POV

I held in my giggle as I listened to Rogue-san and Sting-san talk. They probably haven't notice the change in my breathing pattern since they're so caught up in their conversation. So Rogue-san likes Lucy-san, and Lucy-san seems to like him too, "I'm going to get a drink..." Rogue-san said and left the room. I opened my eyes and looked at Sting-san, "So you were awake this whole time..." I nodded with a smile, "Does Sting-san think Lucy-san and Rogue-san have a chance together?" He raised an eyebrow, "What's with all the -san's? You don't have to be so polite with me and Rogue... And yeah I do... As long as the Stupid Prince doesn't get in the way." I tilted my head, "Is he that bad? I haven't met him yet..." Sting nodded, "Yeah... It looks like he has some sort of possession over Lucy. He sent out a threat to all the dragon slayers in the area. Natsu probably felt it too."

This means that Prince Buraian must want to claim Lucy, "But he can't do that without her permission!" I say out loud, "But he can force her into it, or do it without her knowledge..." Sting said in return. I gasped, would the Prince want Lucy-san so badly that he would do something like that against her will? "The Stupid Prince likes her a lot. He probably would..." Sting answered the question that wrote horrification all over my face. There was only one way to mark and claim a mate... You mark them by biting their neck, then your mark, whatever type of magic you happen to have, mine being wind, would be placed where you bit. After that you claim them by... sexual intercourse... I shuddered, "We have to keep Lucy-san away from him then!" Sting nodded with a serious face, "She needs to be protected at all times by a male dragon slayer." If Lucy-san has two or more dragon slayers wanting her... Then they must fight it out...

Rogue entered the room again with a glass of water in hand, "Oh you're awake little Wendy..." I smiled, "How are you feeling Rogue-san?" "Just Rogue is fine... Thank you for healing me. I feel completely better." He smiled softly, "What were you two talking about anyway?" Sting scoffed, "I know you heard. What do you think? Willing to help us?" Rogue sighed, "Of course... I don't want Luce to be taken away unwillingly..." Rogue seems to be the type of person who would give up on Lucy-san if she was happy with another man... But something makes we want him to win her over...

Sting's POV

We worked out a plan on who would watch Lucy and when. Rogue will take care of her for the rest of today, after all... they're staying in the same room. I will talk to Natsu about sticking with her tomorrow, it wouldn't be weird for teammates to work together. Then we'll all keep a close eye on her at the party. We all nodded at the plan and went outside. Everyone was probably still in the entertainment room, they were so intrigued when I left, it didn't seem like they were going to sleep any time soon. I brought the two up and they looked around the room in awe. It was huge, it was split into four sections, gaming, sport, music and movies. The gaming section had every possible gaming device you could think of, and plenty of games to go along with them. The sport section had skateboard ramps, another mini pool, a ping pong table and a whole bunch of other crap along with it. The music section was just a giant dance floor with a large boom box in the corner. Then the movie section just looked like someone had cut out a theatre and stuck it in the room. The lighting was so complex, able to light up different areas while keeping other areas completely dark. Damn these rich people...

Wendy went to the music section to look at all their selections, while Rogue walked to where Lucy was to do... who knows what... And I went to pull Natsu away from the gaming section. I walked over to Natsu, "Hey. I need to talk to you." He kept his face on the screen, "Can't it wait?" I sighed, "No." He looked up at the seriousness in my voice. He looked me dead in the eyes and nodded with equal seriousness. He told Gray to find some other person to play before whacking him on the head and running out the door, "You stupid candle stick!" Gray yelled after him. Tch... Those two are really idiotic sometimes... I left the room and told Natsu to follow me as I went further away from everyone so they wouldn't hear us. Natsu followed silently, eyeing me questioningly as we walk.

I stopped, "What did you want to talk about Sting?" He asked, "It's Lucy." His eyes shot up at me, "What about her? Did something happen?" I shook my head, "But I feel like something is going to happen if we're not careful. Did you feel the threat that Stupid Buraian sent out?" Natsu nodded, "But I didn't pay attention to it. I know he's after Luce... Though there's nothing I can do about it." I sighed, "Rogue, Wendy and I have been talking and this is what we decided." I told him everything we talked about, from him claiming her to the plan we made. Natsu listened carefully and smirked, "I'm all fired up. Don't worry... With us around, there's no way he can get anywhere near her." I smirked back and we returned to the entertainment room.

Stupid Buraian... ha, you should be careful...

* * *

Erchu and I are writing a collaboration, which I have posted on my account.

It's called the Royal Academy of Magic. Please check it out!

I hope you liked that chapter! Time to vote on: Who will win the dragon slayer fight?

Prince, Natsu, Sting or Rogue? And even if someone else wins, it's still a Rolu!

Over and out, chu-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

Day two of staying in the King's mansion. Today we were going to help set up for the party, and tomorrow the party will be held at 6pm sharp. We were to get the room decorated, the garden decorated and check that we had all the ingredients for the food. The chefs will begin to make the food at dawn tomorrow so the food will be ready by evening. I rolled out of bed and saw Rogue sleeping on the bed beside me. He look much better than he did yesterday, I have to thank Wendy for that later. I quietly went to the shower with a change of clothes so I would be ready by the time he would wake up. I didn't want to look like crap in front of him... I entered the bathroom and took a look at myself. Yup... crap... My hair was in a tangled braid from last night and I had dark bags underneath my eyes. I thought back to last night...

Sting, Natsu and Rogue were acting a little strange... and so was Wendy. Prince Buraian had invited me out so I could see the garden and when he was about to lead me out of the room, Sting said that Rogue had collapsed. I turned quickly to see Rogue on the floor with Wendy kneeling next to him, "He just needs rest... Lucy-san, please take care of him." Wendy got up and Sting helped me to bring Rogue back to the bedroom. I heard a crash once we'd left the room, I had just thought Natsu and Gray got into an argument... but it didn't seem right...

I sighed and pulled away from the mirror before getting ready to take a bath. Once the water was prepared I summoned Plue to keep me company, "Hi Plue!" I said as I gave him a cuddle, "Puun! Puunn!" I giggled. I stepped into the bath and the hot water soaked up my tiredness. Plue sat on the edge on the bath, relaxing in the steam, "Puun..." "I don't know how Natsu can understand you... but the water is so nice..." I closed my eyes for a little while then cleaned myself. I didn't want to take too long, otherwise Rogue might wake up. After I had washed myself I got out of the bath and got ready for the rest of the day. I dried and changed and looked in the mirror again. That's better! I quickly dried my hair and tied it into a high ponytail, I haven't worn my hair like this since I ran away from my father... Mama would put my hair into a ponytail then wrap it into a bun...

I left the bathroom and entered the darkness of the bedroom again. Rogue was still sleeping. I opened the curtains and the sunlight rushed into the room, forcing the shadow slayer to groan at the brightness, "Sorry Rogue..." I whispered, "It's alright..." He mumbled back. He sat up and looked at me, "Morning Luce." "Morning... Rogue..." I held in a gasp when I heard him call me Luce. I never noticed when we spoke before, but when he says my name it's so familiar... Like I've heard it before... Don't be stupid Lucy... You only met him yesterday, "Luce are you okay?" I nodded with a smile, "Yeah, you should get ready. We need to be down for breakfast in an hour." He nodded and stood up, that's when I took in his appearance.

His hair was messy and out of place, but it didn't look dirty or gross. His clothing were hanging off his shoulders... He look sexy... I turned my face to the side to hide my blushing face, "I'm going to wake Wendy..." Rogue nodded and went to the bathroom. The King had missed one person when preparing the rooms so I told him Wendy would sleep with me, but she was currently occupying the unused bed in our room. Blue Pegasus should be arriving today though, so she'll be staying in my bed tonight. I gently shook Wendy awake, "Wendy, it's time to get up." I said softly. She twisted a bit before slowly opening her eyes, "Lucy-san..." I giggled. She got out of bed and stumbled into my arms, "Still tired?" She nodded and I smiled, "Rogue is using the bathroom right now, so you'll be after him." Wendy nodded again. Her eyes were now closed and she rested some more in my arms. I sighed and let her sleep. I'll wake her again when Rogue in finished.

Wendy's POV

I relaxed as Lucy-san held me and remembered the conversation Natsu-san and Prince Buraian had last night...

_"What are you trying to do to Luce?" Natsu-san asked the Prince, he had his hand placed firmly on the Prince's shoulder, preventing him from going after Lucy-san, Sting and Rogue. Prince Buraian raised him eyebrows, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to make her mine?" Natsu-san growled and punched Prince Buraian in the face making him hit the wall with a loud crash, "I will not let you lay a finger on her!" Natsu-san snapped. Gray-san and Erza-san, who had been watching quietly, sprung up and held Natsu-san back to stop him from doing anything else. Prince Buraian smirked, "Well who's going to stand in my way? Precious Lucy seems to like me too." "What if she doesn't!" Natsu-san yelled, "She had no choice." Prince Buraian walked out of the room. Natsu-san calmed down after a while and sighed, "What are we going to do..." I gave him an encouraging smile, "Don't worry Natsu-san."_

_That's when Erza-san demanded to know what was going on, so we told her and Gray-san about the threat Prince Buraian had sent out and how we were going to protect Lucy-san from him. Erza-san nodded, "I guess I did feel something off about him..." Gray-san looked at Natsu-san, "Is there any way to keep her away from him?" Natsu-san shook his head, "Not if he's this possessive..." Gray-san sighed, "Then we have to be careful." Erza-san and Gray-san agreed to help us. Was it only me... or was it like something was inside Prince Buraian... like a bug... or... nah... couldn't be..._

Last night I didn't think it was possible... but the more I thought about it, the more weird it became... What if someone was using the Prince... Manipulating him, controlling him. Or like he's stuck in his own world... and things are happening to him in his world that he thinks are real... Like he believes he's helping Lucy-san by taking her away...

I opened my eyes when I heard Rogue leave the bathroom, "Wendy it's your turn." Lucy-san whispered. I nodded and went the get ready. I would have to talk to the others about the thought I'm having... I've never thought things like this before, so why could they be happening now?

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter, I'm getting more ideas now!

Please leave a review! And thank you for the reviews you left last time!

byebye, chu-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

Be prepared for the arrival of the trimens and Ichiya!

Look forward to it! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rogue's POV

Luce and I waited for little Wendy to finish getting ready. I thought about Prince Buraian and everything Sting had been telling me. I could try win her love... but it's so unlike me to do that... I wish I could be smooth and confident... not so closed up... Maybe it would be easier for us that way... I sighed and Luce looked at me, "What's up Rogue? You still feeling sick?" I smiled at her, "Don't worry I feel fine... Just thinking about the party... I'm not really a party person..." She nodded with understanding, "I know the feeling... Except growing up I had to go to all the rich people parties because of my father... I guess I'm kinda use to them now." She smiled at me. That's right, she was brought up in a rich family... Her father was Mr Heartfilia, cold and strict, but incredibly powerful. I wonder what it was like to have a father that could influence practically anything...

Little Wendy left the bathroom while still drying her hair, "Okay I'm done Lucy-san, Rogue." I gave her a soft smile. She's getting use to dropping the honorifics, she was quite unsure at first. We went downstairs to the dining room to eat breakfast, apparently the other guild was meant to arrive during breakfast. Blue Pegasus, infamous for their playboys and creep Ichiya. I sighed and took a seat next to Sting. Luce sat down beside me and I looked at the seat next to Sting. Natsu was sitting there, he and Sting seemed to be getting along better than before... I wonder if it has anything to do with Luce... Mr Princey was sitting at the head of the table and his father was sitting at the opposite end. Gray took the last seat next to Luce and Erza and little Wendy sat down on the other side. There was an extra seat next to Gray and Mr Princey smiled at Luce, "Lucy my dear! Why don't you come sit here?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. Luce giggled before Gray butted in, "But Rogue and I wanted to sit next to her, so maybe next time." His voice was sharp as Mr Princey looked shocked that he talked back.

Gray smirked as Prince Buraian scowled, "You dare to talk back to me commoner?" Mr Princey scoffed, "You are in no position to." Luce cut in nervously, "M-maybe next time Your Highness." She gave him a smile and he calmed down then continued to eat his meal. I could feel bad vibes floating off Mr Princey's body as he sent out another threat to the dragon slayers. I saw Gray shiver, did he somehow manage to feel that too? What kind of dragon slayer is this guy... I tried to stay in my seat through the uncomfortable feeling that Prince Buraian was emitting. A knock on the door made me sigh in relief as the Prince and the King excused their selves to greet the newcomers... the trimens and Ichiya...

Buraian's POV

I held in a growl as I was walking to the greeting room with my father. The maids were already answering the door and I could hear our guest flirting with them. My father turned to look at me, "Son. Don't treat our guests like that, I know you have taken a liking to the girl... but she may have someone already... Do not force her. Treat them with respect." I nodded at my fathers words. That is true... but I cannot let a beautiful flower live in weeds that will continue to pull her down... She will not be able to blossom with this guild, she would be better of living here with me, as my wife. After the party tomorrow, I will confess my unending love, and we will live together happily. The rowdy guild will not stand between love.

I sensed four people enter the room and turned to see them. It was the guild my father said would be able to blend in to the party. He specifically requested this team of people and I now understand why. They were quite handsome, and had some sort of sparkles floating around them. This must be the man Hibiki's doing. His archive shouldn't be used for such pathetic things. I gave them a practiced smile, "You must be Blue Pegasus. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I gave them a small bow, and in return they bowed deeply to me, "The pleasure is ours Your Highness. His Majesty has given you quite the looks." My father smiled in approval and I immediately noted they were smooth. It was Hibiki who had spoken and I would have to be careful with him around Lucy...

I watched the three handsome figures be lead to the dining room and I soon followed after them... not before taking a look at the oldest looking one... the strangest... the shortest... the creepiest... From my knowledge he was Ichiya. He was seen highly by the trimens, by who knows why, and was not as famous with the ladies though. He was known to have a thing for the scarlet haired mage Erza, who didn't return his feelings at the slightest. She is in fact quite famous for being the lady that would least likely end up with Ichiya. That didn't stop him though, he still loved 'his honey'.

I entered the dining room again to see Hibiki kissing my precious Lucy's hand, who was blushing at the action. I sighed and sat down again. The young boy Eve had sat down next to Wendy, and then Ren next to him, followed by Hibiki. Ichiya however... was attempting to get everyone to move down a seat to sit next to the Titania. Erza had frozen on the spot though... Why must my father choose such troublesome guilds... It will be such a nuisance to babysit them... I have my coronation to worry about... that party afterwards... and my precious Lucy to love...

Why must there be so many things in the way...

* * *

Aww Mr Princey!

I can't believe Rogue called him that! So OOC!

Oh well, I like how he calls Wendy, little Wendy! It's so cute!

Sorry for the late update guys! See you later!

PS. This wasn't proof-read

bye bye, chu-chan


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys!

Prince Buraian is becoming a huge threat to Rogue!

Who will win Lucy's heart? Will she remember that Rogue was visiting her?

How will she react when she learns of their feelings?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

After breakfast we decided to split into groups to decorate the mansion. There needed to be three groups. One decorating the ball room, one decorating the garden, and one decorating the front of the mansion. We had all agreed that Prince Buraian shouldn't have to do anything, but he insisted to help, so we split the groups accordingly. Rogue, Natsu, Hibiki and I were doing the ball room, Sting, Gray, Prince Buraian and Ren would do the garden, while Erza, Ichiya, Wendy and Eve would do the front of the mansion. The King said everything would be in the ballroom for us to start, but we didn't know what to expect... so we were unsure of what we were going to do. Everyone went to the ballroom to get the decorations and when we opened the doors, we saw it was filled with pink... I held in my laughter, the Prince was going to be crowned as King with a pink theme... I could tell the others were trying just as hard as me to not laugh, while Prince Buraian was not amused... pftt!

We split up into our groups and my group started to think on how we could decorate the room. Hibiki seemed to get an idea as he swept me into a dance and began to lead me around the ballroom, "Well it must be something attractive to the ladies. We should be lucky we have such a beautiful flower with us." He winked at me and I felt my cheeks flush. The temperature quickly heated up and I had a suspicion that Natsu was gonna burn Hibiki soon... Hibiki didn't let that falter his dancing as he continued around the room, "My love for you must be burning the atmosphere!" He declared passionately. I saw a bright flash and Hibiki's grip being pulled off me, "What do you think you're doing to Hime?" I heard Loke's voice through the light and rubbed my eyes to see the leader of the zodiacs holding Hibiki by the collar quite tightly. My eyes widened as I ran up to Loke, "Be careful! He wasn't doing anything!" Loke snorted, "As if... And if he wasn't, he was in his thoughts." Loke kissed my hand and disappeared and I stared into the empty air.

Sighing I turned to Hibiki, "I'm sorry about him..."

Hibiki's POV

"Don't worry. It's nothing." I went down onto one knee as I gently held Lucy's hand before giving it a kiss. From the corner of my eye, I could see Natsu was literally on fire, while the quiet Rogue was giving me a death glare. If looks could kill I would be dead already... and so would every lady who sees my handsome face! I smirked as I stood up. Lucy's face was blushing pink and I could just imagine everything laying out in my head... I would make her fall in love with me and we would live a happy life being the most beautiful couple on earth! I just lost myself in Lucy's breathtaking brown eyes and her face turned a deeper shade of pink as she stared back into mine. SOMEONE had to ruin the moment by coughing, and I turned to face the idiot named Rogue Cheney. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my head when I was dancing with Lucy, but I didn't think he would really be in the way.

"Shall we begin?" Rogue said quietly. Natsu had barely calmed down when Lucy turned around, "Yeah Luce! Hibkisha! Let's start!" I groaned at what Natsu called me... Hibkisha? How did he end up with that? Lucy smiled, "We should." I nodded and picked up a balloon. It was pink... I don't know how we can decorating this place without the Prince looking like a complete loser... I mean a little pink is okay... but all pink?! I don't think so... I blew up the balloon and it inflated into a heart. I burst out laughing, "How can the Prince have a balloon like this at his crowning?! I mean it's not a wedding!" I held my stomach as I laughed. I collapsed on the floor... my tummy was hurting... I pouted as I struggled to catch my breath. I quickly got off the floor and saw Natsu had the balloon. He popped the balloon, "Don't you think we should do something not so... lame?" He asked.

Lucy's POV

I did agree we should make the decorations more... manly... but I didn't want to go against the King... I mean he did pick out the decorations... "Maybe we should talk to the King about this..." I said softly. Rogue and Natsu, being the dragon slayers they are, nodded in agreement, "Luce, you should go then!" Natsu said happily. I looked at him, "By myself?" I could see Hibiki about to offer himself to go with me but Natsu spoke before him, "No with Rogue!" He gave me a toothy grin and pushed Rogue and I out the door. I just sighed as I felt the pressure on my back. I don't know how to explain to the King without offending him... Could we get in trouble for this? I mean this is what the King prepared... Once we were out the ballroom doors I looked at Rogue, "Maybe we should ask Prince Buraian about this?" I saw Rogue stiffen up before looking back at me, "No. It's fine. It's not like he's going to kill us." He swiftly took my hand and brought me to the King's office place thingo.

I was nervous as we stood in front of the doors, "Is it..." Rogue silenced me by tightening his grip on my hand. I turned to face him and he looked at me, "It'll be fine." His smile was so reassuring and warm, I felt myself calm down. He brought his knuckle up and knock on the door. We heard a muffled 'come in' from inside the room and I kept my hand in his as we opened the doors.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter!

Hibiki is in the way of the Rolu love :( Oh well, he'll go away soon enough!

Question! What's your favourite Fairy Tail pairing?

I like the Nalu moments in the manga, but I love reading all the made up ones here!

byebye, chu-chan


	17. Chapter 17

Yo! Genki desu ka?

So Hibiki's arrived! But Rogue is making a move!

I think I want there to be more Rolu moments too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rogue's POV

I held Luce's hand tight as Lucy and I walked through the doors. I could tell she was very nervous about facing the King, I was inwardly freaking out, but kept a calm appearance as to not worry her. The King looked at us as we entered the room, "Hello my friends, what is it you need?" Luce cleared her throat, "Your Majesty, I do not mean to offend... but is pink a fitting colour for His Highness' party?" She squeezed my hand and we braced for something bad... but instead the King's laughter echoed through the room, "Hahaha! Of course! Though don't you think my little boy is fitting for the colour pink? He is quite the girl!" He continued to laugh and Luce giggled beside me, "Well, if you say so Your Majesty!" The King's laughter was booming and Luce's giggles were accompanying it. I shrugged to myself, I guess there was nothing we could do about that...

"Hey Rogue. Let's get back to the others." Luce said to me once she calmed down, I nodded and we excuse ourselves. Before we left the King said one more thing, "I was wondering if anyone would ask me about my colour choice, feel free to add stuff in though. I do not mind one bit!" He grinned as we walked out the door. Luce smiled, "I'm glad... We're lucky to have such a good King... I wonder what it will be like when Prince Buraian takes over the throne..." I felt myself drift into the land of 'Rogue's Imagination'...

_The Theatre in Rogue's Imagination_

_I watched as Mr Princey bowed down and accepted his crown. The earth shook with everyone's cheering. The only one who was not cheering was I... I didn't have a good feeling about him being King... There was something off about him... and I didn't like it... Little Wendy was standing next to me, "Rogue-nii-chan! King Buraian will be able to change the history of all mages! He is the strongest!" She giggled as she held me arm. I sighed, "Little Wendy-chan... I feel like he will take away my precious Luce-sama..." She gave me a hug, "Rogue-nii-chan! We all know she is set to marry King Buraian! Do not interfere! That would be the worst thing you could ever do! Think of how Lu-chan would feel!" She cried softly as she protested to my feelings. _

_Mr Princey opened his mouth and began to make a speech, "Dear fellow commoners, I wish for you to know that I am in love. In love with an amazing girl, Lucy Heartfilia. Please come up here." I saw Luce blush as she made her way onto the giant podium Mr Princey was standing on. That's when he got down on one knee and held out an ugly brown ring, "Will you marry me?" My breath stopped as Luce began to cry, "Yes! Yes!" He slipped the ring onto her left hand and kissed it. Luce was crying uncontrollably, "It's beautiful! I am the happiest girl alive!" They leaned in and kissed each other. She pulled away and faced the people, "If it wasn't for this man, I would have ended up with some idiot named Rogue!"_

"Rogue!" I snapped out of my thoughts when Luce lightly smacked me across the face, "Are you okay Rogue?" I looked at her, "Yes why?" She sighed, "You were saying all these weird things..." I panicked. What if I said something strange... She giggled, "You said 'Little Wendy-chan', and you sounded so depressed... Do you want to go see her later?" I shook my head, "Ah no... It's nothing..." "If you're sure..." We continued walking back to the ballroom. I scolded myself, how could I go into my thoughts like that when I'm around Luce... She must think I'm insane now... Luce turned around and looked at me, "Rogue... If you're worried about what I think of you... Don't freak, because I like you just the way you are!" She gave me a beautiful smile and quickly began walking away. I could hear her heart beating fast and a blush was slowly reaching her face. I smiled to myself, she always knows how to make me feel better...

Lucy's POV

What am I doing?! I had only met Rogue yesterday... and here I was... flirting with him!? I wonder if he knows that I'm flirting... For all I know he could be a dense brick like Natsu, he still hasn't realised that Lisanna in head over heels for him... I quickly entered the ballroom again and Natsu and Hibiki were standing there waiting for us, "So Lucy, what did the King say?" Hibiki asked. I smiled, "He said... that add whatever we want, but he thinks pink is a very fitting colour for Prince Buraian." Natsu cracked up laughing, "Pfft! Pink!" I rolled my eyes, "Your hair is pink Natsu!" He looked at me with an offended look, "Luce how could you! It's salmon!" I laughed, "Sure, sure!" He playfully hit me on the head and I gently punched him in the arm.

I heard the door open again and saw Rogue enter. My heart began to beat faster and faster again. I have this feeling that keeps bubbling up inside of me... I don't know if I could call it love... but I feel like it's important... He calmly stood next to Hibiki, "What is the plan?" He asked. Hibiki shrugged, "We could just work with the pink, then see what else we could do later." Natsu and I nodded in agreement so Rogue just nodded as well, "Then shall we begin?"

Buraian's POV

I felt a sharp pain in my body, something wasn't right... Something was happening... and I didn't like it...

* * *

It's so short D:

I hope you liked that chapter, it took me a while since I'm on holidays right now so I've been exploring a lot.

I saw a whole bunch of awesome anime stores! Yay! I hope you guys are having a good time too!

Bye bye! Chu-chan


	18. Chapter 18

Herro!

Did any of you wonder what caused Buraian pain?

This is going to explain Prince Buraian a little bit.

I shall explain more in another chapter! Not much Rolu, sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Buraian's POV

Something wasn't right... I ran to the ballroom, ignoring everyone's calling. Lucy... Where's Lucy! I pushed the giant doors open and I saw Lucy, Rogue, Natsu and Hibiki looking at me in shock. I didn't explain myself as I grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran. Rogue and Natsu began to chase us but I sped across to an area of the mansion that they didn't know, losing them easily. That's when Lucy stopped, "Prince Buraian... What is it?" She asked in a soft voice. I looked at the floor, "I... I don't know... I felt a sharp pain, and the next thing I knew... Something took over and I'm dragging you away... I have no clue where we would've ended up if you didn't stop..." My voice was quiet as I explained what happened. I wasn't able to fight it... it came to quickly... I'm weak... Lucy gently lifted my chin up and made me look at her, "Tell me. What's happening. I want to help you." I shook my head, "There's nothing you can do but watch... but please do not tell anyone... I don't want anyone involved..." Her eyes hardened, "I'm not taking that! I'm not going to let you stand alone!" She was crying but her voice was strong.

I turned around and held in my own tears. I couldn't stand watching her cry for me... "Lucy... I will tell you when the time is right..." My voice was so soft I wasn't sure if she heard it, but when she nodded it told me she did.

?'s POV

"He's weakening." A low voice boomed, everyone fell silent at the intimidating voice. I didn't let it shake me though, I was the one in charge. I sighed and touched my forehead, "I didn't think he would be so easily swayed... I guess that why love is so useless." I spoke back to the voice. I didn't plan for him to fail so quickly, " It just means we must act quickly now, before he tells the girl. He is strong, so it must be wearing off for him to speak like that." I looked around the room at saw everyone was listening on our conversation, "Good thing everyone's listening. We need to move faster, we'll launch tonight. We just have to hold him back until the party." Everyone nodded and went back to their business. This was troublesome... I moved my hand ever so slightly, he must be ready.

Buraian's POV

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I collapsed on the floor, the pain crippling me and forcing me to black out... I didn't want this... Not now... Not in front of Lucy...

I was in the darkness. I was afraid, I waited for him to appear to me. I wanted to get this over with, "Where are you?!" I yelled out furiously, I didn't bother being polite, he didn't deserve kindness. I heard a eerie chuckle and saw a shadowed figure approaching, "What happened to the kind Prince I know." I growled, "He is not here. Not for you." He laughed louder, "Do not be so cold You Highness, it does not fit your lovely complexion." He gave me a mock bow and I held in the need to punch him in the face, "What do you want? Why did you call me?!" I was losing control, I was going insane because of him. He smirked, "Tch... What I've been telling you about. You cannot prevent it. Do not try and save the girl. If you do, she will end up with that man they call Rogue." "I don't care! As long as she's safe!" "We will be starting tonight." I shook my head, "You can't! You won't get away with it!" He chuckled as he faded into the shadows, "We already have." I fell to my knees as I thought about the danger I had put everyone in... I struggled to release myself from my internal hell. I felt the darkness transform into a nightmare... I couldn't wait to wake up...

Lucy's POV

I watched as Prince Buraian collapsed on the floor and dropped to his side. He looked like he was in so much pain... His face scrunched up in agony and he was holding onto his chest like his life depended on it. I saw he had lost consciousness, but the pain didn't look like it stopped. The tears began to flow again as I called out to him, I didn't know what to do... Wendy! I ran to get Wendy, she was my only hope right now... I ran to the front of the mansion as fast as my legs would take me, I had to help him... I couldn't stand idle and do nothing. I saw the petite blue haired dragon slayer, "Wendy!" She looked up at my panicked voice, "Lucy-san! What is it?" I gasped for air, "It's Prince Buraian!" Wendy's eyes widened, "Show me where he is!" I nodded and ran back to where I was with Prince Buraian, she followed me with light footsteps and when she saw him immediately crouched beside him and her hands glowed.

I stood beside her and I could feel myself shaking in worry for Prince Buraian. Eve placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly, "I'm sure he'll be fine with Wendy-chan's help." I nodded and took deep breaths in and out. I heard running and turned to see Rogue, Natsu and Hibiki coming towards me, "Luce!" Natsu yelled and pulled me into a comforting hug, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Who made you cry?" Natsu's voice was wavering as he whispered into my ear. I hugged him, "Don't worry, he did not hurt me. It seemed like he was taken over... I don't know what's happening... I'm scared for him..." He held me tighter, but didn't speak another word... As if to comfort me with his warmth...

Natsu's POV

I didn't speak as I held Luce close. She said it was like he was taken over... Maybe we were worried about the wrong person... Someone could have taken over Prince Buraian to get closer to Luce... Maybe I'm just over thinking this... but I need to talk to Rogue, Wendy, Sting, Erza and Ice Stripper first...

* * *

I have Erchu with me right now! Yay!

We're going to work on the next chapter of our collab! Don't forget to read that and vote!

I hope you liked that chapter, I feel as if I'm getting somewhere now!

Do you think Lucy will find out it was Rogue who was visiting her when she was injured?

Or will she be blinded by Prince Buraian?

Byebye! Chu-chan


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys!

So this is actually going to have a little bit of Natsu! Sorry for the late update.

Natsu's thought aren't that far off, and he's beginning to get the plot to open up.

So I'm trying a new format for this chapter, so I left everything to the side not the middle.

Tell me which one you prefer, like which is easier to read for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Rogue's POV

We took a break from decorating and Dragneel called Sting, Little Wendy, Titania, Fullbuster and I outside to the garden. Luce had gone with Mr Princey to tend to him... I could only assume that he was still a lump of fat that was passed out on the bed... I sighed and sat down on one of the benches, "So Natsu, what did you want to tell us?" The Titania spoke in a clear, strong voice. Natsu's face twisted in thought, "You guys heard how Luce said how Princey was acting, like he was taken over... Maybe we should look into this..." I nodded as I thought back to Mr Princey. He was generally a 'gentleman' and 'kind' and 'handsome', but now he was being quite forceful... and very out-of-control. It amazed me that Natsu picked up on this... I ignored that and continued thinking before speaking my ideas, "Well maybe he is taken over, and he wasn't being control until we arrived. You heard the rumours about the 'Perfect Prince Buraian'." Everyone seemed to agree, "I was thinking before that the people controlling him could be after Luce, because he did send out that threat to us dragon slayers. Plus, he hasn't done anything to us." Natsu spoke again and I could see Gray scoff, "I can't believe the logic in this..." He mumbled. Natsu glared at him, "I heard that Queen Frost!" Gray rolled his eyes.

The Titania pushed them apart swiftly, "MOVING on. We need to keep Lucy and Prince Buraian in close range to one of us. Someone stay with them at all times. We must figure out a good system to keep an eye on both of them so they don't get hurt." She turned to me, "Rogue Cheney. You and Wendy are going to stay with Lucy. Gray, Sting, Natsu! (Aye Sir!) You guys watch Prince Buraian! I'll look deeper into this problem in the King's library." We all nodded quickly and Little Wendy and I went to Luce, with the other three boys right behind us to watch Mr Princey. We ran past Ichiya and the Trimens who request to follow us, but I brushed them off as we raced to get to Luce before something could happen. I stopped in front of the Mr Princey's room. Two large doors lined with gold and wood carvings throughout the frame that would've taken a lifetime to perfect. I pushed open the doors and saw Luce.

She was sitting on a chair beside Mr Princey, who was sleeping on his king sized bed. She was sleeping peacefully as her head lay on the side of the bed and her arms providing her some sort of pillow. I growled softly as I took in the sight and I heard Sting snicker beside me, "You should've grabbed her before, you know? Your smile... is irresistibly attractive?" I sighed, "I had a good reason for not using that gay pickup line..." He shook his head, "Girls love compliments! So go give her some when she wakes up. I don't think waking sleeping beauty will give you extra points, so let her wake up on her own." Natsu, who was silently listening in on our whispering decided to speak up, "I don't see why you don't just tell her how you feel." My head snapped to him, "What do you mean?" He chuckled to himself, "I know that you like her! And she's my best friend, so I can kinda tell that she probably likes you too. You have a way higher chance compared to those phoneys she dates." So she dates back at the guild too... does she date guys in the guild... or from other guilds...? Or maybe she doesn't like mages... Natsu laughed again, "You're thinking into this too much. I'm sure she likes you! And I know Luce the best!" Well he did know her the best... Has he gone out with her too? Or maybe he likes her now!

Natsu's POV

I smirked as I saw Rogue fall into a train of deep thoughts. He really doesn't know I didn't mean anything other than what I said. He also doesn't know that I know he was the one giving Luce those flowers when Minerva injured her. I could smell him every time he visiting and I told Mirajane, but she refused to let me interrupt, and that's when I learnt about something called love... but I already knew what that was... Mirajane said that we should let the path be carved on its own. I didn't understand why we couldn't tell her... After all, Luce was so curious about them... and she kept them nice and healthy while they sat on her desk. Then when they died, she was almost heartbroken... I turned my attention to Luce, she look so beautiful when she was asleep, her loud mouth really changes things, but she wouldn't be Luce if it didn't. I was sure that Luce had feelings for Rogue, she always acted shy and cute around him. She never yelled too loud, she was never rude or violent either. Always thinking before she acted, always very careful with her choice of words. I frowned, why did she feel the need to impress him... She didn't need another guy... I was here for her...

I felt a my stomach tighten and shifted in discomfort. This feeling was painful... yet it was almost like it wasn't actually there... I decided that I was just hungry and told Ice Prick and Sting to wait for the Prince to come around while I went to fill my tummy. I went down the gigantic spiral staircase and followed my nose to the kitchen. There was a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen and I entered to see many people working to make dinner for tonight and preparing for the party tomorrow. One of them looked up and showed me a professional smile, "Sir Dragneel! What brings you to bless us in the kitchen today?" She spoke in a polite voice and I raised an eyebrow before pointing to my stomach, "Food." She laughed, "I'm sorry Sir Dragneel. You will have to wait until dinner." My eyes widened, "Until dinner! I don't think my tummy will last that long!" I realised as I spoke the strange feeling had disappeared, "Oh wait! The painful feeling in my stomach is gone! Thanks!" I walked away with a large grin and she went back to working. I wonder what she did. I was talking to her, and suddenly the feeling went away!

I returned to Prince Buraian's bedroom and saw that Luce was now rubbing her eyes sleepily. Rogue walked up to her and smiled softly, I saw a blush rise to her face and I felt that crippling feeling in my stomach. Is Luce making me hungry?! How mean!

* * *

Haha! So maybe Natsu doesn't really know what love is!

If you kinda understand what Natsu is feeling, I won't explain anything!

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'm so sorry for the late update.

Please R&R and go read my current collab with Erchu,

The Royal Academy of Magic.

Bye bye, Chu-chan


	20. Chapter 20

Yo!

I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with school!

I had the chapter started but I wasn't able to finish it until today!

I feel so bad now... but writers block is pretty heavy too.

PS. Please read The Royal Academy of Magic by Erchu and I!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Natsu's POV

I sighed as the feeling kept building up in my stomach. Luce was being a meanie to make me hungry... I frowned, how does she do that?! I would totally make Ice Princess hungry all the time if I knew how, then he wouldn't be able to eat for a while and be in pain! Ha! Luce and Rogue left the room while Eucliffe, Queen Underpants and I waited for the Stupid Prince character to wake up. I leant in and stared at his face intensely, "What's so impressive about this dude?" I asked. I looked at Sting to see him shrug, "Who knows, maybe his smile is... irresistibly attractive." Ice Princess laughed, "Doubt it. Don't use that line on a girl by the way... it's not right..." Sting looked dejected as he began to sulk in a corner. Maybe I should ask them about the food thingo... They might know how Luce is doing it... But then Ice Princess would know about my plan!? I guess I'll ask Eucliffe later...

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, I was so tired, and now I had to wait for this guy to wake up... and then keep an eye on him until we leave... It's for Luce though... so I shouldn't complain...

Sting's POV

There was something going on with Dragneel... His breathing steadied as he fell asleep. It wasn't the best time to fall asleep though... The Prince's legs began to flail and I signalled to Fullbuster to help hold him down. He was struggling in his sleep and it made me wonder what he was dreaming about. My muscles tensed as I tried to keep him from moving too much, my arms were already sore and I could see Fullbuster was having a hard time keeping him down. The Prince took a breath of relief and stilled from movement and I slowly let go. Was he having a nightmare or something? The Prince soon opened his eyes and looked around tiredly, "Excuse me, why are you in my chambers?" I turned to Fullbuster, I hope he has a good excuse. Fullbuster smiled, "We were sent to tell you that lunch is to be served soon." Prince Buraian raised an eyebrow, "And my maid was not sent to tell me?" Fullbuster shook his head and his smile did not waver, "Who knows why." The Prince accepted this response and got out of bed.

With a gentle flick of the hand he told us to leave, "I must change so I am presentable to my father." He bowed as Fullbuster and I left the room. I shut the door behind us and looked at Gray. Leaning into the door I held a finger against my mouth and pointed to the door. Fullbuster nodded and stuck his ear to the door as well. I was able to hear what the Prince was saying better than Gray was... but he could hear it loud and clear... and it was not a friendly conversation...

Natsu's POV

I held my eyes shut and tried to keep my breathing as even as possible. I could hear the Prince talking to someone... I couldn't recognise the other persons voice though... It was not Sting or the Underpants Man, they had just left the room a little while ago. I could smell they were just outside the room, maybe Sting can hear the conversation as well. The Stupid Prince character couldn't sense that I was awake, he was too concentrated on his conversation. I couldn't smell anyone apart from him inside the room... Was that voice being projected somehow? Or... I dunno... thinking hurts my head... I grew frustrated in my head as I waited for the Prince and his companion to shut up and for the Prince to get dressed and leave so I could open my eyes already...

I heard the door open and I almost sighed in relief, footsteps drew further away as another set came closer. Then I felt something icy cold jab my stomach. My eyes snapped open and I glared at the Queen of Ice Retards, "What the hell Ice Freak?!" He just laughed, "Lunch Fire Dweeb." I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door. Sting looked at me, "Did you hear?" He asked, I nodded. I was surprised at what I heard... No one could have called that one...

I bounded down the freakishly long spiral staircase and went to the dining table. Luce, Rogue, Erza, Wendy, The Trimens and Ichiya were already there, sitting in that order around the table. I felt a growl bubbling up in my throat when I saw Luce and Rogue but I held it down... Was I angry since Luce was making me hungry? She must have an explanation... I can't just get angry at her for that... I sat down next to Ichiya and Sting and What's-his-face sat down next to me, with Prince Burianana sitting at the head of the table, "My father has just said he will not be able to attend lunch with us, so we shall dine without him." I looked at him for a little while longer as I thought about the conversation he was having the the unknown dude... Why...

A wide grin made its way onto my face as platters of fancy food was brought out one by one. I watched the maids and chefs set them down on the table and had to clench my fists to not give in to the itching temptation of grabbing the food right now with my bare hands. I could see Luce eyeing me to make sure I didn't misbehave and I sheepishly smiled and she just silently laughed. She then turned her attention to Rogue and began talking quietly with him. I couldn't hear what they were saying and my smile turn upside down into a uncomfortable frown. I quickly wiped it off my face as the Prince served himself and motioned for us to do the same. I dumped food onto my plate and dug in, and didn't waste time on getting seconds.

Though no matter how much I ate... that feeling didn't leave my stomach... Luce, now that's just mean...

* * *

Are you curious on who Prince Buraian was talking to? And what they were saying?

Haha! I will introduce them soon enough, and it seems like Natsu doesn't know what that feeling is.

I hope you liked that chapter, and I'll try to update sooner and more regularly!

Byebye! Chu-chan


End file.
